Lord of the Thundercats
by maverick9871
Summary: While in Wave after the death of Zabuza and Haku Naruto destiny is changed forever by one act of kindness. Watch as he claims the ancient sword of omens and fulfills his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or thundercats

A 14 year old Naruto looked sadly at the graves of freshly dug graves of Zabuza and Haku and thought "_If only we could have known each other somewhere else then we could have been friends_."

He then turned and started back toward Tazuna house. On the way back through the woods he smelled blood and he looked around the area and he saw a cougar with its paw trapped in a bear trap and Naruto frowned and he thought "_should I kill it or should I let it go...."_ as he walked slowly over as the cougar growled at him and he said "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." as he looked at the cougars eyes and slowly raised his hand.

When he was about 2 feet away he stopped and the cougar looked at him while growling for nearly a minute and then it turned back to trying to get its paw out of the trap.

Naruto slowly reached toward the trap and the cougar bit him in the arm but Naruto just took the bite and he grabbed the trap and pulled it apart and the cougar quickly jumped back once it felt itself free and it turned and ran off quickly with a limp.

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Your welcome." before he continued on his way.

After Naruto was gone the cougar stepped back out into the clearing and it walked over to where Naruto blood had fell a little before it healed from the bite and the cougar licked the blood up before it looked where Naruto had walked toward before running back the way it came.

When Naruto made it back to Tazuna it was almost dark out and Kakashi asked "So were you able to do it."

Naruto nods and Kakashi said "Good, Go ahead and eat and get some rest. Tomorrow the workers are mourning all those who died before we got there and we will continue to guard the client the day after."

Naruto asked "Will you be teaching us anything else."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "No, I have to show Sasuke how to use his Sharingan now that he has awakened his bloodline. Sorry."

Naruto looked sad and asked "Where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke."

Kakashi said "Sakura is doing the dishes in the kitchen and Sasuke is resting. Being put in a false death like he was weaken you."

Naruto nods and walks to the plate on the table and began to eat. After that he went and took a quick shower and crawled into bed.

Several hours later Naruto was sweating heavy as he turned right and left in his sleep before he heard his name being called and bolted upright.

He looked around and thought "_what was that."_ as he got out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

After getting a drink he was getting ready to leave the kitchen when he heard his name being called again.

He turned and asked "Whose there." as he got into a defensive formation. He heard his name again and it was coming from outside and he went to the window and looked out as he heard his name again.

Looking around the kitchen quickly he grabbed a knife and went out the back door and walked toward the woods behind the house. As he approached them he heard "_Naruto....come...."_ as he entered the woods.

After 20 minutes of following the voice he saw that he was near a rocky terrain and he heard a growl coming from above him and flinched as he saw a cougar on the cliff above him.

Naruto looked at the cougar as it walked a path slowly down the side of the hill and he notice the limp realizing it was the one from earlier and the cougar stopped a few feet in front of Naruto and motioned with its head as it turned and started back up the path.

Naruto blinked and asked "Are you telling me to follow you."

The cougar stopped and looked at him before slowly nodding yes with its head and Naruto thought "OK_, this is weird."_ as he began to follow the cougar.

Once they made it to the cliff the cougar was on before Naruto saw the cougar enter a small cave entrance and Naruto stopped outside the cave and waited a few moments and the cougar came back out and motioned to follow and Naruto bit his lip but got on his hands and knees and followed in the small entrance.

Once he went about 2 feet he saw the cave opened up into what looked to be a shrine he blinked and saw the cougar looking at him and Naruto asked "What is this place."

A weird noise caught Naruto attention and he looked at the alter of the shrine and he saw a tanned leather glove with 3 jewel spikes and a handle of something sticking out of the top of the glove and he slowly walked toward the glove and he picked it up and saw a little foot long sword inside of the glove and he pulled the sword out and he heard the strange noise again and a circle crest on the side of the sword glowed red a moment with the head of a cougar before turning into a slit and he looked behind him and saw the cougar that he had saved was bowing toward him.

Just then Naruto felt a great pain shoot through his body causing him to pass out.

When Naruto awoke he sat up and felt different somehow as he stood up and before Naruto could say or do anything a white light filled the center of the room and a man with red hair, a blue shirt and blue pants appeared like a hologram and he said "Hello there Naruto."

Naruto asked in a scared voice "Who are you and how do you know me."

The man said "My name is Liono, and I know your name because I have been watching you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "What are you and what do you mean watching me."

Liono said "To put it bluntly I am a ghost and I meant I have watched you to see what type of person you are."

Naruto paled and said "How did I know that you were going to say that."

Liono chuckled and said "Its pretty obvious. Anyways, the reason I am here is because your actions by helping the cougar here, even after he bit you showed that you are worthy of possessing the sword of omens."

Naruto blinked and asked "The sword of omens...whats that."

Liono said "The sword in your hand is the sword of omens. It is a powerful relic of unimaginable power that has been in my peoples hands since the beginning. The last of my kind died out several hundred years ago and the sword of omens was placed here in this shrine after my death waiting for someone who is worthy of it to claim it."

Naruto looked at the foot long sword and said "Whats so special about this sword."

Liono said "For that answer you will have to return to my peoples home we built after our home was destroyed."

Naruto said "Now hold on a moment. I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers and I can just put this sword back where I got it."

Liono laughed at this and said "You really think that you can just put it back after already being chosen by the sword of omens. Look at the seal on your stomach."

Naruto was wide eyed and quickly raised his shirt and saw the seal and it looked weird and he touched it and the seal was now ash and Naruto tried to wipe the ash off his fingers but it turned the tip of his fingers black.

Naruto looked up and Liono said "The Kyuubi is dead. The sword of omens can only be used by someone who is pure of heart. You passed out because it was purifying your body of the evil of Kyuubi."

Naruto saw the black on Liono fingers and looked at his own and asked "What is this on my fingers. Its not ash or ink."

Liono said "During the final battle with a great evil, much like the Kyuubi was sealed in you we chose to seal the evil away for all eternity but doing so sealed our souls as well. The souls of myself and each of the thundercats were bound to our weapons. Now that you have the sword of omens, my soul is connected to you changing you somewhat into a thundercat similar to what the Kyuubi did by giving you whiskers."

Naruto asked "What do you mean changing and what is a thundercat."

Liono said "The thundercats are what my people were called. I was lord of the thundercats and now you are."

Naruto blinked and said "I don't understand."

Liono seemed to think a moment and said "OK, think of the thundercats as a clan with a unique bloodline. Now you are gaining my bloodline."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and asked "What exactly is going to happen to me."

Liono said "Your fingers will be permanently stained black like mine are as well as gaining a little bit more clawed. You will gain quicker reflexes, your eyes will become slitted, your ears a little pointier with heightened senses. You will also gain the ability to speak to and understand cats."

Naruto blinked and asked "Cats."

Liono said "Sorry about that, what I mean is any feline you will be able to communicate with, lions, tigers, cheetahs, panthers, cougars, even normal cats."

Naruto said "So I basically got Kiba bloodline but for cats instead of dogs." in a confused voice.

Liono said "I believe so but each or the other thundercats will have different abilities."

Naruto asked "Wait, what other thundercats."

Liono said "You must go to our home and find the other weapons and form your own clan. You must learn our ways. You must search for our home. Farewell Naruto, Lord of the thundercats." as he faded away.

Naruto eyes felt heavy for a moment and he passed out.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he found that he was still inside the cave and he saw daylight outside and he grabbed the claw glove and the sword of omens and he put it on his hand and thought "_Was it all a dream."_ as he climbed out of the cave.

He then returned to Tazuna house and found Kakashi and Sasuke gone and saw Sakura on the porch with Tsunami peeling potatoes and Sakura asked "Where have you been Naruto. Kakashi-sensei was not happy when he discovered you were gone."

Naruto said "Sorry about that Sakura but I had......I had something I had to take care of." as he looked out at the sea.

Tsunami asked "Is everything alright Naruto."

Naruto blinked and asked "Where is Kakashi-sensei, I need to speak to him about something." as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura said "I don't know."

Naruto frowned and looked as his hand ands then he raised his shirt a little and looked at the seal on his stomach and thought "_I need to find out if what he said is true. If the Kyuubi is dead then everything will be alright but if this sword just destroyed the seal it could cause everyone to be hurt. I need to find out about this sword."_ as he walked inside and grabbed his pack and a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it and he walked back outside and handed the letter to Tsunami and said "Something important has come up and I have to go for a little bit. Can you give this to Kakashi-sensei and only Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunami looked at the letter and said "Sure but where are you going."

Naruto looked out at the sea again and said "I have to find the cats lair." as he turned and ran back into the woods.

Sakura asked "Whats up with him. He is acting stranger then normal and whats the cats lair." as she looked at the note in Tsunami hand and said "let me read it please."

Tsunami said "Sorry Sakura. Naruto said only Kakashi. Whatever is in this letter is important to Naruto. If he wanted you to know he would have told you. Sorry." as she pocketed the letter.

Naruto ran through the woods for about 10 minutes and he stopped and thought "_but where do I find the cats lair. It could be anywhere."_

Just then the sword made its calling noise and Naruto looked at it in his glove and pulled it out and saw the cougar head on it again and he asked "What is it." as he brought the sword closer to his face to get a better look at it and he felt his eyes change and the guard on the sword curved as the cougar head turned into a slit eye and suddenly he was seeing a white cougar made out of stone with a black head. The picture he was seeing then zoomed out to show a valley and then a mountain range with snow on the top of it and then a rocky terrain and finally a desert before it showed the bridge that Naruto was guarding before the vision stopped and Naruto thought "_what was that."_

Liono appeared startling Naruto and he said "That Naruto is why the sword is called the sword of omens, it has the ability of sight beyond sight."

Naruto asked "What was that I saw though."

Liono said "That was the cats lair and how to get there, you must cross the great desert, travel through the stone plains, to the frosty mountains and then across the great valley. Cats lair is on the far side of the great valley. That is all I may tell you, farewell young lord." as he disappeared again.

Naruto blinked and thought "_hmm.....the great dessert would be Suna and if I remember the geography correctly that Iruka-sensei made me memorize then the stone plain would be Iwa, the frost mountains would be Kumo but no ones ever completely crossed the mountains of Kumo....I don't think...Iwa doesn't like Konoha so they can't see my hiate." _as he reached up slowly and untied his hiate and held it in his hand.

He frowned and thought "_but this was Iruka-sensei.....I can't just leave it here." _as he bit his lip.

He turned and began to walk through the woods and came to the graves of Haku and Zabuza and he looked at the graves and he walked to Haku grave and dug a little at the foot and placed his hiate in the ground and said "Haku, please watch this for me until I return. It's very precious to me."

A voice Naruto recognized asked "And where are you going Naruto." causing Naruto to turn and see Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed.

Naruto frowned and asked "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi held up the note Naruto had wrote and said "Explain please."

Naruto sighed as he raised his shirt and said "I....I don't know how to explain it. your going to think I am crazy or something but I'm not. Yesterday when I was coming back from the graves here I found a cougar with its paw trapped in a trap. I decided to free it and it bit me in the arm and ran off after it was free. Then last night I woke up hearing someone call my name and I followed the voice. I met the same cougar that bit me and it showed me a shrine where this was." as he held up his left arm that had the glove and the sword on it.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and asked "What happened next."

Naruto said "I touched these and I passed out in a great pain. When I woke up I saw this....well he called himself Liono and he was a ghost of sorts. He told me how his clan called the thundercats were fighting a great evil and sealed the evil similar to what was done to Kyuubi and that it cost his clan to be sealed in each of their weapons. He was sealed to the sword here and this sword is called the sword of omens. He claimed that the sword purified Kyuubi because it can't be used by anyone unless they have a pure heart and somehow I am gaining Liono bloodline." as he held up his hand that now had a little sharper nails and the tips were black.

Kakashi walked over and looked at Naruto hand and then at the sword and glove and then the seal and was about to touch the seal when the sword made its calling noise again and Kakashi jumped back in a defensive stance and Naruto grabbed the sword and put it to his face and said "Sword of omens, give me sight beyond sight." as the guard turned again and Naruto saw Inari was being held by some mercenaries in a warehouse and Naruto saw where.

When the sword reverted to normal Naruto said "We have to hurry, some of the mercenaries have captured Inari and are holding him hostage in a warehouse." as he started to run.

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and said "Stop." causing Naruto to look at him and ask "What, we have to hurry."

Kakashi said "Not until you tell me what that was just now. Your eyes turned red and gold and the sword changed to curve around your eyes."

Naruto said "That was sight beyond sight. It shows me things, it showed me where the cats lair is and then it just showed me Inari who was is in danger and where he is from here. Please, we must hurry."

Kakashi frowned and said "Alright, show me where." as Naruto nods and began to jump through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was following and thought "_Naruto reflexes and speed have increased some but I don't like this. Did that sword destroy the seal or did it really kill the Kyuubi." _ as he kept up with Naruto.

After about 15 minutes they came to a warehouse and Naruto landed on the branch of a tree and crouched down and said "He's in there."

Kakashi landed on a branch above Naruto looking at the warehouse and asked "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Yeah, this is the building the sword showed me."

Kakashi looked with narrowed eyes when a growl was heard and he stiffened and looked down and Naruto said "What was that."

Kakashi saw a cougar and the cougar growled but Naruto heard "**If you wish lord, I can scout the building and find out how many people are inside."**

Naruto said "OK but be careful. Also if you see a little boy in there count how many people are around his position."

The cougar runs toward the building and Kakashi asked "What was that."

Naruto said "That's part of my new bloodline. As the new lord of the thundercats I can talk to any feline and understand them. Lions, tigers, cougars, or even Tora."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and a few minutes later the cougar came sneaking back over toward them and sat down at the foot of the tree they were in and said "**There are 6 men inside and 1 by the boy, 3 are passed out drunk, 1 is in the office at the top of the stairs and 1 by the main door."**

Naruto said "Thanks....do you have a name."

The cougar said "**Tira my lord."**

Naruto said "Thank you Tira, you have been very helpful......there are 6 men inside with Inari, 1 as guard around him, 1 by the main entrance, 1 in an office up a set of stairs and 3 passed out drunk Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "I see.....alright Naruto, I want you to create 5 Kagebunshin and wait until my clone is dispelled before sending them to attack from the main entrance. I will sneak in and get Inari to safety." as he created a Kagebunshin.

Naruto nods as Kakashi shushined to the top of the building and began to sneak in through a sky light. A few moments later the Kagebunshin went up in smoke and Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 6 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "5 of you attack the front of the building while you wait here and pretend to be me....I need to find out about this sword to see if Kyuubi really is gone....give this to Kakashi to give to Iruka-sensei." as he gave him his hiate before he turned and began to leave quickly.

Inside the building Kakashi had just canceled his Kagebunshin and felt the chakra spike and the guard at the door screamed "Hey, wake up, we got company." waking the 3 drunks and drawing the attention of the guard near Inari.

Kakashi landed behind the guard and before he had a chance to react stab him in the back of the head and he grabbed Inari and Shu shined away.

He appeared beside Naruto and said "Take Inari and return to the house." as he handed Inari to Naruto and went back to the building to finish the men off.

'Naruto' grabbed Inari and slung him over his shoulder and began to run back to Tazuna house.

The real Naruto had made it to the still unfinished bridge and he took one last look back and thought "_I'm sorry."_ and he ran down a support beam and jumped in the water and began to swim toward the shore that was still over 2 miles away.

When 'Naruto' arrived back at Tazuna house Tsunami gasped and screamed "Inari." as she ran over and Naruto untied him.

Inari screamed "Mom." as he hugged her.

Tsunami turned to Naruto and asked "What happened."

Before Naruto could say anything Inari said "I got captured by some of Gato men and they had me tied up in a warehouse when Kakashi and Naruto-ii-san came and saved me."

Tsunami eyes softened and said "Thank you."

Naruto said "It's no problem."

Sakura said "So what was so important that Kakashi-sensei left in a hurry to find you baka."

Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi came in the front door and he saw Naruto there and said "Good, your still here....is Inari alright."

Tsunami said "Yes, thanks to you and Naruto."

Kakashi turned and said "Now Naruto, we still need to talk about that."

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, you and me both know at this point I'm a danger to everyone and until we find out about if what I told you is true or not it could be very bad."

Kakashi said "I know that."

Naruto said "Then you know what has to be done....give this to Iruka-sensei for me." as he held up his Hiate before he went up in smoke shocking everyone and Kakashi said "Shit." as he grabbed the Hiate and bit his thumb and went through hand signs quickly and slammed his hand on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as 6 dogs appeared and Kakashi said "No time to explain, I need you to track this scent and find Naruto for me fast before he leaves the island."

The dogs sniffed the headband and quickly left and Sakura asked "What do you mean leave the island."

Kakashi began to think quickly and said "Naruto has a medical condition that is classified that is dangerous to others if left untreated for to long. He informed me that he was having symptoms and he believes the only way he can protect all of us is to get away from us until the danger has passed. I told him I didn't think that was wise but he went off without my permission anyways."

Sasuke said "Does that mean he's a missing nin now."

Kakashi said "No...at least not yet. We will have to wait to inform the Hokage and see what he decides since he was the one who classified all info on Naruto condition."

Sakura asked in a scared voice "What will happen if we catch his disease."

Kakashi said "It's not a disease Sakura and you can't catch it.....you all know how I had you learn to control your chakra by climbing the tree...well Naruto chakra when he becomes weakened goes uncontrollable and attacks his own body and people try to help him when he has those episodes and they sometimes get hurt from it. We think it's a unknown bloodline trying to activate but since Naruto an orphan we can't be for sure and everything I have just said is classified so you can't tell anyone or be locked up."

Sakura asked "Is that what happened on the bridge with that red chakra he used to beat Zabuza apprentice."

Kakashi said "Yes, that was it acting up. Once it calms down again I am sure Naruto will either return here or to Konoha."

Sasuke asked "What triggers it Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Using to much chakra at one time...their back."

A small pug came in the living room through the open door and said "**His trail leads to the bridge and the water below. It appears he swam away from the island Kakashi."**

Kakashi frowns and said "Thank you anyways." as he dismisses them.

Tazuna said "If you want since you guys have already saved our village to go and find him I will release you to go."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "No....Naruto might come back here looking for us. It's best we stay here until the mission is done." and thought "_It also gives Naruto a chance to get wherever it is he's going and get back before becoming a missing nin...I hope I am making the right decision."_

Naruto crawled out of the ocean onto the shore of the fire nation and felt like he weighed a ton because of all the water in his coat and he took a deep breath and took it off and threw it on the ground and thought "_I never get cold anyways...besides these will be to hot for the desert."_ as he takes off his shirt as well and then cuts his pant legs off making him have a pair of orange shorts on and the glove with the sword of omens in it and he looked at a few trees and thought "_The moss is always on the north side of the trees and Suna is south so I need to head that way."_ as he began to head south.

Around noon Naruto arrived at the edge of the forest and saw the desert before him and he saw a small river and thought "_crossing the desert in the heat of the day is suicidal. I guess I can get me something to eat and drink and wait until late this evening to cross the desert."_ so he caught him a couple of fish and after cleaning them he eats them and rest before falling asleep.

When he awoke it was nearly dark and Naruto thought "_Damn it, I overslept....I guess I better get started."_ as he drank some more water before he turned and began walking out into the desert.

An hour after dark Naruto felt the wind cooling down and he thought "_Maybe I shouldn't have left my cloths like that."_ as he began to rub his arms trying to get some warmth back in them.

As he continued to move through the desert he thought "_water....need water."_ as he kept walking when he heard a rattling sound in the wind.

He began to look around as the sound got louder and then he tensed as he saw a rattle snake curled up and it began to lunge at him when a blur shot out from the side and tackled it to the ground.

Naruto saw a small cat holding the body of the rattle snake in place as blood dripped from the cats mouth as the head of the snake lay a little away from it.

Naruto said "Thank you."

The cat blinked and looked at Naruto and said "**How can I understand you human."**

Naruto said "I am Naruto, the new lord of the thundercats." as he showed the sword which the eye turned into a cougar.

The cats eyes got wide and bowed and said "**Forgive me lord Naruto. I was merely looking for some food when you startled this snake and I decided to have snake for the night. Would you like some**."

Naruto said "Thank you but I already ate earlier...but if you could tell me where some water is I would be thankful."

The cat began to dig a small hole and buried the body of the snake and said "**Follow me Lord Naruto**." as the cat ran away.

Naruto followed the cat and thought "_Fast."_

15 minutes later Naruto found the cat lead him to an oasis and the cat said "**This is the only source of water for 10 miles my lord. If that is all I will return to my supper**."

Naruto said "Yes, thank you." and the cat ran off and Naruto thought "_I forgot to ask his name....I wonder what type of cat that was. It looked sort of like a house cat but it moves were definitely not a house cat." _as he began to drink him some water.

Looking at the moon and seeing as it was late he decided to stop for the night and get some more sleep there.

The next morning Naruto was awoken to a kick in the ribs and he rub his ribs as he looked at the man who had kicked him and saw he had a Hiate with an hour glass on it and half his face was covered and the man asked "Who are you."

Naruto said "My names Naruto....who are you."

The man said "I'm the one asking questions here. What are you doing here in Suna."

Naruto said "Passing through on my way through. I got tired after traveling this far and fell asleep here last night." as he looked around.

The man said "Where you from."

Naruto frowned and said "Wave. I've just come from Wave country."

The man said "I see....and where are you heading Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm going to cross the mountains of lightning country to see what's on the other side."

The man snorts and said "You are a fool boy. I'm taking you with me back to Suna because I'm not going to let your parents waste our villages times coming the desert for an idiot who doesn't even bring a canteen with him into the desert."

Naruto said "I don't have parents and I'm not some weak little kid."

The man said "Oh really, what are you then."

Naruto bit his lip and the man narrowed his eyes and said "Where did you say your from kid."

Naruto said "I just came from Wave."

The man asked "But where were you from before that."

Naruto looked left and right and said "Do you know what a Jinchuuriki is."

The mans eyes got wide a moment and then narrowed and said "Perhaps...why." holding the handle of his sword.

Naruto looked down and said "Until my mission in Wave I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." making the man wide eyed and he began to look at Naruto body and saw the destroyed seal on his stomach and asked "What do you mean was and what mission, which village and rank are you."

Naruto said "Gennin from Konoha....I came in contact with something that did something to me....It messed with the seal which is why it looks like this.....I don't know if it killed the fox or just destroyed the seal and the Kyuubi waiting for me to get somewhere so it can break free so I am trying to get as far away from people while heading to where the thing I came in contact with came from to try and figure out what exactly happened to me. I don't want to see anyone get hurt if the fox is still inside me so please just let me go sir. I've got to get there as soon as I can before people track me down and drag me back." with worry on his face.

The man frowned and said "I will take you to see the Kazekage, if he believes your story then I will request to escort you myself to the border of Wind country because you make me want to believe you but as a Suna shinobi I must take you to the Kazekage."

Naruto said "Alright....I guess I don't have a choice." as he looked down.

The man said "My name is Baki." before he chopped Naruto on the back of the neck knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto slept he was having dreams of Liono fighting with the sword of omens and Naruto saw how he used it in many different battles.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a stone room with a small window with bars on it and a single steel door on the far side of the room and he was on a stone bed. He set up and found a cup with water in it and he quickly drank it making himself cough.

The guards outside the door hearing the cough sent a signal to the Kazekage.

10 minutes later the door to the cell Naruto was in opened and Naruto saw Baki walk in along with a man in Kage robes and a hat but his face was hidden and Naruto thinking quickly bowed to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage said "I see you are quick to recognize a superior.....Baki here has told me you claim to have been the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Is this correct."

Naruto said "Yes."

The Kazekage said "What is your name boy."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki."

The Kazekage eyes got wide a moment and said "I see.....how exactly did you lose the Kyuubi."

Naruto said "I...I had a sword and a claw looking glove when I was found."

The Kazekage said "Yes, we are holding it until I determine what to do with you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "It's what did it to me sir. The sword is called the sword of Omens and it's sort of a clan relic. The clan it belong to has died out but the sword chose me to restart the clan and it claimed that it can't be used by anyone who is not pure of heart so it said it killed the Kyuubi to make me pure."

The Kazekage said "Are you saying the sword is sentient."

Naruto said "No sir. The last lord of the Thundercats....that's the name of the clan the sword belong to. He said his clan was fighting some great evil and they used a jutsu similar to how the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into me but they sealed the evil away but all the members of his clan had their souls sealed in their weapons until someone came along who passed their test to restart their clan....For some reason I was selected and I've been slowly changing."

The Kazekage asked "What do you mean by changing."

Naruto looked at his hands and said "My hands are becoming clawed, I can see perfectly at night, I can talk to felines like the Inuzuka clan in Konoha can with dogs. My reflexes and speed are also increasing and I notice I'm about 3 inches taller then I was yesterday."

The Kazekage said "So your eyes have not always been slitted."

Naruto blinked and said "Their slitted now....no, they never been slitted before....are they still blue...is my hair still blond."

The Kazekage said "It's got some red in it now."

Naruto frowned and said "I see..."

The Kazekage asked "So why are you trying to get to the mountains of lightning country."

Naruto said "The sword....it showed me the ancient home of the Thundercats...I thought if there was any place I could find out if the Kyuubi was really gone then that is where I should start looking."

The Kazekage looked at Naruto and said "I tell you what Naruto. I have a proposition for you. You see, my youngest son, Gaara, is a Jinchuuriki like you were."

Naruto eyes got wide as the Kazekage said "But unfortunately the demon inside him has taken over him and now kills my people without a care in the world for it's own sick twisted pleasure."

Naruto saw Baki shoot a glare at the Kazekage back with a little fear on his face and the Kazekage said "It is a terrible thing for me to see my son body being used by the demon killing people for his own sick twisted fun but I can't bring myself to kill him to free his soul. It's been several years now since the demon took control and has killed several hundred of my people."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Are you sure the demon has taken control."

The Kazekage said "Yes. On every full moon he transforms into a 100 ft tall sand demon and my people have to hide in shelters to keep from being killed by it. If you would be willing to see if your sword could stop the demon like it did for you then I would be willing to let Baki here take you to the border like he requested so you could continue your journey. Would you try and save him for me." in a pleading voice.

Naruto took a deep breath and saw the worry on Baki face and said "I can try." causing Baki to close his eyes and the Kazekage said "Excellent. He is currently outside the walls of the village, Baki here can take you to where he is. Please, do your best to end my sons suffering." as he turned and shot a glare at Baki who said "I understand Kazekage-sama." and the Kazekage nods and leaves the room.

Naruto frowns and stood up and Baki said "Follow me." as he walked out of the room and after Naruto walked out he was handed his sword and glove and he slipped them on and thought "_I think he's lying."_

They walked through the village in silence for several minutes and Naruto asked "Is he really a demon like the Kazekage claimed."

Baki said "He has killed people like the Kazekage claimed and has taken the form of Shukaku on the nights of the full moon."

Naruto thought "_But you avoided the question I asked if he really was the demon."_

A few minutes later after leaving the village walls Baki stood on top of a sand dune and said "he's just at the corner of the village walls over there. I will let you take it from here." as he shushined away.

Naruto frowned and looked around and thought "_There are ANBU looking guys on the wall watching me....looks like I don't have a choice."_ as he began to head toward where Gaara was.

When he got on the last sand dune he saw a boy about his age with red hair sitting in the shade of the village walls and he was mumbling to himself.

Naruto frowned and said "HEY." causing Gaara to look at him.

Gaara saw the sword on Naruto arm and asked "Have you come to prove my existence."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Gaara said "Why are you here."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "The Kazekage sent me here."

Gaara frowned and said "Then you have been sent to kill me. DIE." as he raised his hand and sand shot out from around Gaara at Naruto who went wide eyed and jumped back and rolled away as wave after wave of sand shot at him from Gaara.

Naruto frowned and grabbed the sword of omens and said "I don't want to hurt you."

Gaara said "You will prove my existence...mother wants your blood." as he sent more sand attacks at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and said "Thunder...thunder....thunder.....Thundercats....HOOO." as the sword grew from a foot long to 3 foot long and the eye shoots into the sky several miles high showing a cougar head encased in red.

Naruto jumps back as a claw of sand shoots out where he was a moment before and he turns the eye toward Gaara and thought "_Please work."_ as an energy beam shot out of the eye at Gaara who auto defense came up to block it but he screamed as he was slammed into the wall behind him as the blast burned a hole in the sand and hit Gaara in the shoulder.

Gaara said "Blood.....MY BLOOD...." as he quickly goes through hand signs and said "Force sleep no jutsu." as he falls asleep the sand begins to form around him and soon the form of Shukaku is seen standing over Naruto and Naruto thought "_Shit."_

Shukaku screams "**Yes, I'm finally free and I see someone I want to kill." **as he bends down and opens his mouth right in front of Naruto wind picks up around Naruto as Shukaku begins to inhale and Naruto screams as he is sucked inside of Shukaku body and down into his stomach.

Shukaku said "**Now I shall crush you and drink your blood."**

Naruto hearing this became scared when he heard the voice of Liono say "Call on the eye of Thundera again Naruto."

Naruto held the sword in front of him and screamed "Thunder....Thunder...THUNDER....THUNDERCATS....HOOOOOOO...." as he closed his eyes.

On the wall of the village the Kazekage frowned as he saw Naruto get swallowed and thought "_Looks like the boy failed, not like I expected him to succeed anyways.....what's that." _as a red glow could be seen coming from the stomach of Shukaku.

Naruto finding hes not dead yet looks up and saw the red eye beam shooting at the roof around him and he screams "HOOO...HOOO...HOOO...HOOO." and each time he screams it the beam blast further and further into the roof and finally burst through the wall of sand up through the body of Shukaku and when it gets to the neck of Shukaku it blows the head completely off the demons shoulders and Gaara who was on top begins to scream as the beam hits him and Naruto continues to screams "HOOO." over and over again as the sand falls around him and the beam keeps hitting Gaara and soon the beam shoots past him into the air as Gaara body falls to the sand below and Naruto find himself falling beside Gaara.

The sword of Omens reverts back to normal now that the danger has past and Naruto pants looking at the passed out form of Gaara when he hears a female shout of "Brother." as he turns and sees a blond hair girl just a few years older then him runs over to where Gaara is and she stops a moment and gently moves her hand toward Gaara and when she touches him her eyes go wide and she said "Please be OK brother." as she checks him and finds he is OK but then she notices the black marks under his eyes fading and Naruto coughs and the girl pulls a kunai out and she demanded "Who are you and why did you attack my brother."

Naruto started to say something when Baki said "Stand down Temari, the Kazekage ordered him to.....how is he."

Temari frowns as she hears this and she said "He appears to be just out but....the marks under his eyes are disappearing."

Baki moves next to Gaara and raises his shirt and said "The seal....it's destroyed."

Temari eyes got wide and Naruto said "So he's like me now."

Baki started to say something and the Kazekage who walked up said "If so then kill Gaara. He's no further use to me." making Naruto wide eyed.

Temari stood up quickly in front of Gaara body and said "But father he's..." as the Kazekage slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Naruto quickly pulled out the sword of omens and got in between Temari and the Kazekage and the Kazekage said "You actually threatening me boy."

Naruto said "I won't let you kill Gaara or slap her again. I don't care if you are their father asshole."

The Kazekage went to strike Naruto when the eye of Thundera glowed and a shield appeared in front of Naruto stopping the Kazekage strike.

The Kazekage tried a few more times but couldn't hit Naruto and he said "Baki, I order you to kill them all."

Naruto looked at Baki who frowned and before he had a chance to say anything a roar was heard as a wall of flames appeared around Naruto, Gaara, and Temari and the flames began to form the shape of the Nibi no Neko who growled.

The Kazekage and Baki both jumped back and Nibi said "**I heard you call my lord, what is your command." **as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto who gulped and thought "_He never said anything about being lord of DEMON cats."_ said "I won't let them hurt the girl or the boy anymore. If anyone tries to kill them."

The Kazekage glared at Naruto and then at Temari who was holding her face and looking at her father with hatred in her eyes and the Kazekage said "As of this moment I only have one child and he's a son. I hereby disown and banish both of you. Take them and leave these lands boy and never return or I will kill you all. I will also inform the Hokage as to where his missing ninja is so he can send the hunters after you as well as inform him about your attack on my person."

Nibi growled and said "**Threaten my lord again mortal and I will destroy your village and feast on your ****child's**** bones in front of you before I eat you."**

The Kazekage shushined away and Baki looked at them and said quietly "Please take care of them both Naruto." as he shushined away.

After they were gone Naruto turned to Nibi and said "Why are you here."

Nibi said "**I heard your call for help and came running. We need to move quickly though because I knocked my vessel out when I came here....would you like me to carry you 3."**

Naruto looked at Temari who looked scared and Naruto asked "Do you want to come with me....at least until you find someplace you want to stay."

Temari asked in a scared voice "Are you going to hurt Gaara or me."

Naruto said "No...Gaara attacked me before I could talk to him so I had no choice but to defend myself.....for what it's worth I'm sorry."

Temari bit her lip and said "Father....He won't wait long. He probably already has Dust ready to kill us the moment we leave."

Naruto said "Please take us out of here."

Nibi said "Then get on my back and hold on." as the flames left her body and showed regular fur.

Naruto walked over toward Gaara but Temari shook her head and grabbed him and Nibi laid down and they climbed on her back before Nibi took off running across the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

It was several hours later that Nibi stopped in a small canyon and Naruto asked "Why did we stop."

Nibi size began to shrink until she was the the size of a tiger causing Naruto and Temari to jump off with Gaara who was still asleep and she said "**My vessel is nearby. Come**." as she moved toward a cave.

Naruto looked at Gaara and Temari who had remained silent the entire time they crossed the desert and he said "Here, let me help." as he moved to pick Gaara up.

Temari eyed him and asked "Why....why do you act like you care."

Naruto frowned and said "Until a few days ago I was a Jinchuuriki also....I held the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me." making Temari eyes widen.

Temari said "I see...what happened."

Naruto slipped Gaara on his back and began to follow where Nibi was and said "Can we wait until your brother awakens. I don't want to repeat myself."

Temari nods but held a kunai hidden in her shirt sleeve.

They soon entered a cave and found a sandy brown hair woman asleep on the cave floor near the back and Naruto saw a Kumo hiate on her head and Nibi was sitting beside her.

Nibi said "**Sit the boy beside my ****vessel****, I will heal them both."**

Temari said "Why should we trust you."

Naruto said "Temari....trust her..she did save our lives."

Temari frowned as Naruto sat Gaara down beside the woman.

Nibi became spectral and shot a tail into both Gaara and the woman and both began to glow a moment as both gasped for breath before the tails disappeared and Nibi said "**It is done my lord. Both are healed now."**

Temari moved over to Gaara who was blinking his eyes and he saw Temari and then looked around and saw Naruto and a woman waking up beside him.

Gaara demanded "What happened."

A tail slapped him upside the head shocking him and he turned and saw Nibi who said "**Show respect boy. You were near death and would have died had I not saved you. My master seems to want you to live so for him I healed you."**

Gaara frowned and said "Were are we and who are you all....I know you are Temari, my sister but I don't know the rest of you."

Nibi said "**I am the Nibi no Neko. This is my former ****vessel**** Nii Yugito**."

Yugito blinked and asked "What do you mean former Nibi."

Nibi said "**When I heard my master call for help I broke the seal holding me in you. I gave you just enough energy to survive until I returned and left to find and aid him**."

Yugito frowned and looked around and said "Who are you all."

Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the new Lord of the Thundercats. Konoha Gennin and former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yugito eyes got wide and then Temari said "I am Temari and this is my brother Gaara.....the former Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. We were the children of the Kazekage until he tried to kill my brother and when I defended him he tried to have me killed. We are now banished from Suna. Both of us were Gennin of Suna."

Gaara sat there taking in all the information and he asked "What happened to Shukaku." after trying and failing to hear mother.

Naruto said "When you attacked me I was forced to defend myself and I used this.....the sword of omens. It's got the power to kill demons I guess."

Nibi said "**You are wrong young lord. The sword does not kill demons because we are not actually demons. There use to be 2 immortal beings on this world. One of pure good and one of pure evil. Both worshiped the spirits of nature. Each of the odd tailed Bijuu were one of the 5 ancient spirits of evil. Each of the even tailed Bijuu are the 4 ancient spirits of good. The Thundercats went to end the rule of the Evil immortal once and for all. To do so required a sacrifice. The Good immortal had the ancient spirits of good to help the thundercats to seal away the Evil immortal. The Evil immortal called forth the ancient spirits of evil to aid him to defeat the good. In the end when everything was done the Evil immortal was sealed in a tomb of the good immortal inside the tomb of the evil immortal that can only be opened with the powers of both the ancients spirits of good and the ancients spirits of evil. Because of the spells used to have us aid them in the final battle each of the ancients spirits were trapped in a body so that we could not free the evil as long as we had our bodies. Your sword young master does not destroy the spirits but releases them from the body they were trapped in. Now 2 of the ancients spirits of evil are free to do as they please**."

Naruto said "But I was told the sword purified me."

Nibi said "**Purifying means to remove. The sword removed the spirit of evil from you and Gaara, my lord**."

Naruto frowned and Yugito asked "If you are really free of me Nibi what are you going to do. Why do you call him your lord"

Nibi said "**The thundercats were a noble race. Justice, Truth, Honor, Loyalty. This was the code of the Thundercats. For him to hold that sword and for it to let him hold it means that he has those qualities in his heart. The Thundercats earned my respect so I will follow the new lord of the thundercats. As an ancient ****spirit**** of good I honor those who are good**....**besides, the lord of the thundercats is lord of ALL cats.**"

Yugito frowned as she heard this and looked at Naruto and thought "_He doesn't look like much."_

Yugito heard "_**Neither did you kitten when you were his age."**_

**  
**Yugito eyes got wide and thought "_How can I still hear you Nibi."_

She heard Nibi in her head say "_**You are a part of me child. I have passed down through 4 generations of your family, Going to the first born female of your family. In a since you are my daughter as much as your real mother was. Just because I chose to follow the young lord does not mean I will abandon you. If you need me just call and I shall come."**_

Yugito thought "_Thank you...mother."_ and said "Well I guess then this is where we must part ways. How long was I out."

Nibi said "**Only a half a day."**

Yugito nods and looked at the 3 teens and said "Well good luck. I would stay and chat more and try to understand what is going on but I was on a mission when the fur-ball here knocked me out. I have my duty to my village. Cya." as she left in a bolt of lightning.

After she was gone everyone was silent and Nibi asked "**What is your plan Lord."**

Naruto sighed and said "I am on my way to cats lair. The home of the Thundercats. The truth of the thundercats is there along with the other enchanted items."

Temari blinked and asked "Enchanted items. What do you mean."

Naruto said "Since I found this sword I am merging with the spirit of the last lord of the thundercats. When the thundercats fought the evil Nibi was talking about each of their souls were sealed in their weapons. By claiming the weapons and merging with the spirit inside them the thundercats are being recreated....it's like a bloodline in a way....at least that's the way it was explained to me."

Gaara raised his hand and tried to make the sand kill Naruto and Temari flinched knowing what Gaara was trying to do but nothing happened. Gaara frowned and said "Mother is truly gone. I can't control sand anymore."

Naruto looked down and said "Look, I don't know what is all awaiting me at this cat's lair but if you want you can come with me. Maybe there is some gold or jewels or something of value you can find to help you both start a new life since it's my fault your old life is destroyed."

Temari frowned and looked at Gaara and herself and said "I don't see where we have a choice. Gaara has no weapons and all I have is a kunai. Without my battle fan I don't have anything to help defend me besides what little Taijutsu I know."

Nibi looked at Naruto and then Gaara and then Temari and then looked at the wall behind them seeing something none saw and she said "**Pardon me for asking you Temari and Gaara, but what would you do if you were given a new life, a new purpose."**

Temari and Gaara looked at her and Naruto asked "What are you talking about Nibi."

Nibi said "**None of you 3 will make it to cat's lair as you are now my lord. Even with my help you won't make it. The world has changed greatly since the time of the previous lord and while the cats lair still stands as it was left none of you would make it. I however could make it myself but I can only carry so much. The question is what should I carry if I go in your place. I could get what gold or jewels they had though it wont be much but enough to start a simple life somewhere for Temari and Gaara. But If I do that then you will be the only Thundercat my lord since I will only be able to make the trip once myself because of the danger and the trouble to get there and the rest of the Thundercat legacy will be lost. But there is another option. I could get the enchanted weapons that you spoke of and return them here and with them Temari and Gaara could both ****merge**** with the spirits in the weapons and become thundercats just as you are. From what I understand you use to be shorter with blond hair and blue eyes that were not slitted. Also your hands were not clawed as they are and you did not have night vision or the ability to understand any cat**."

Naruto frowned and asked "How do you know what I used to look like."

Nibi said "**I am part spirit so I can see other spirits. The spirit of Liono, the previous lord is with you as you ****merge**** with him. He spoke to me a moment ago and he told me that he search the souls of both these 2 here and said that they are both like 2 of the nobles of the Thundercats and he would feel honored to have them carry on those nobles legacy. The choice is theres and yours though my lord. I am merely a ****messenger.**"

Naruto frowned and said "The choice is not mine to make Nibi. The choice is Temari and Gaara. If they want to become thundercats then I have no reason to stop them but I will not force them to do it and neither will you. I owe them both for taking away their home and family and I will do all I can to give them back what I took by encountering them."

Gaara asked "What happens during this merging."

Naruto said "For me I passed out a few hours and then when I sleep I have dreams about how Liono did things. This is all new to me so I don't know."

Temari looked at Gaara and asked "Your not seriously considering this are you brother."

Gaara said "Without 'mother' I have nothing to protect me. Father will only wait so long before he sends someone after me...and you."

Temari frowned and said "Your....right..."

Naruto said "No offense but your dad an asshole."

Temari snorts and said "You have no idea. He really isn't a father but more of a sperm donor in my opinion. He cares more about the power of being Kazekage then he does for any of his children."

Naruto looked down and said "Was....was he ever nice to you."

Temari looked up and asked "Why do you want to know."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I'm an orphan. I've been hated by most of my village all my life and until a few months ago I didn't even know why......the looks....the whispers....the way they never see you but the demon inside you...."

Gaara said "The loneliness...."

Naruto nods and Temari remained silent looking sad between Naruto and Gaara and Naruto said "I....I don't even know who my parents were....."

Nibi said "**Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the red death and your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha**." making all 3 teens wide eyed and looked at Nibi.

Naruto asked "How...how do you know this."

Nibi said "**Cats are also the guardian of the dead. We help watch the spirits who remain in this world with unfinished business until it is done....your mother spirit has watched over you all your life and she sorry for dying and leaving you alone. She wishes she could have been there for you and comforted you and she wants you to know that she's proud of you and loves you....she also says the red hair makes you look like her since she's a red head with green eyes and your father was blond hair and blue eyes**."

Naruto had tears in his eyes and said "I wish I could see her and feel her touch just once. To hear her voice."

Nibi shape slowly began to change and everyone watched as she became human looking and soon appeared as Kushina did and Kushina looked at her hands and then slowly up at Naruto and whispered "My son....."

Naruto choked out "mom...."

Kushina nod and Naruto jumped forward and screamed "MOM." as he wrapped her in a hug and Kushina rubbed her hands into his hair as he held onto her and she said "I love you my son.....your on your way to becoming a good man. Remember your friend Haku words and protect that which is precious to you.....Be proud of who you are, not what others think you are. Show the world the legacy you have been chosen to carry....not just the one of the thundercats but also the legacy of your father and me.....find yourself loved ones and live a long and happy life my son."

Naruto choked out "Why does this sound like a goodbye."

Kushina smiled sadly and said "For now it is just a Until we meet again. This is what I've been waiting to cross over for. I wanted to see you grow and to hold you just one more time. Now that I have I can cross over and wait for you.....I want to hear all your great stories when you get there and know that I am proud of you and love you....goodbye my son." as she began to fade away.

Naruto cried as the body of Kushina was replaced with the body of Nibi.

Naruto sat there crying for a while as he felt a pair of arms hug him and he saw Temari hugging him and she said "Don't cry unless your happy."

Naruto remember Inari and he smiled slightly and said "I promise. From here on all the tears I cry will be tears of joy....believe it."

Temari smiled as Naruto felt his eyes get heavy and he passed out.

After he was passed out Temari looked at Gaara who was looking at Nibi and a female voice made Temari freeze as she slowly turned and whispered "mother."

When Naruto awoke he found Temari laying on the ground near him and a small fire was going in the cave and Gaara was watching the fire and Naruto asked "Wheres Nibi and what happened."

Gaara said "Temari and I have decided to follow you and become Thundercats. Nibi has gone to get the items you mentioned. She told us to wait here until she returns."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why did you agree."

Temari who was a light sleeper heard them talking and said "Because we wish to honor our own legacy. The legacy of our mother. After you passed out we got to speak with our mother spirit like you did and after she left we decided to honor her memory by becoming thundercats. I wish our other brother would have been here also but I doubt we will ever see him again."

Naruto looked down and Temari made him raise his head with her hand and she said "Don't look down any longer. I thank you for giving my brother back to me and for saving us from father. You have nothing to be sorry for. Gaara had over 200 assassination attempts paid for by father. Today I got to hold my baby brother....I've never been able to hold him because of Shukaku and Gaara never felt the touch of another human before....these gifts are more then you could ever imagine. They are debts we could never repay."

Naruto said "No, they are not debts. They are my way of saying welcome."

Temari smiled and Gaara asked "Sister....are you going to start making those weird noises and scream out his name like fathers secretary does when she looks at him like that."

Temari became beet red and Naruto looked confused and asked "Huh..what are you talking about Gaara."

Temari quickly said "Nothing Naruto...nothing." as she shot a glare at Gaara who actually flinched.

Naruto shrugged and said "I will never understand woman."

Temari said "And that's the way it should be." as she crossed her arms across her chest but her face was still a little red as she looked at Naruto and thought "_I can see what he meant by merging. He's getting a more....feral look to him."_

Gaara shrugged and said "Well since your both awake I am going to try to sleep.....goodnight." as he laid down.

Naruto said "If you want to get some sleep go ahead, I will take watch."

Temari said "No, I'm awake right now....how about we tell each other about ourselves."

Naruto said "Sure.....Um, well I......" as they both began to talk about their lives both good and bad as Gaara listened quietly until sleep over took him 3 hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Naruto was moving through some Kata getting use to the weight of the sword as Temari and Gaara slept when the eye growled and Naruto thought "_Danger."_ as he looked around before he moved the sword to his face and said "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight."

The world zoomed away and Naruto saw a path from where he was past a town and across a long valley until it zoomed in on a huge village and Naruto saw Yugito being held by 2 men in ANBU style uniforms knocked out and a short man in Kage robes said "....I see, so you were able to drug her milk when she was eating at a restaurant here, strange that it could effect her since she is a Jinchuuriki...Take the girl to the dungeons but she is to be unharmed while I send word to the Raikage and find out what his pet is doing in my village."

The world returned to normal and Naruto frowned and thought "_That was the Tsuchikage, Yugito been captured....I need to save her."_ as he looked back at the cave and quickly put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 5 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto thought "_I only wanted one, not 5. I guess I still have a lot of problems with my chakra control."_ and said "Alright, I want you to watch Gaara and Temari until I return. Yugito in trouble and I owe it to Nibi to help her. Got it."

The Kagebunshin said "Got it boss."

Naruto nods and he puts the sword back in the claw and took off running the direction he saw.

Temari who had awoken hearing Naruto speak walked out and saw the 5 Kagebunshin and she started to say something when one of the Kagebunshin said "No, boss didn't take you because he thinks your weak or that you would only get in the way. He's counting on you and Gaara to save him and Yugito if he gets in trouble. No since the whole team walking into an ambush to spring a trap."

Temari asked "How did you know what I was thinking."

The Kagebunshin said "Because I know that look. It's the look people get when they feel like they are holding everyone back because their weak....I've had that look before and....I've seen others who have had it also." as he looked in thought.

Temari said "How many Kagebunshin were you trying to make. I know you claim you can make hundreds but I'm just curious because 5 seems like overkill to me."

The Kagebunshin said "Boss wanted to make 1."

Temari asked "What chakra control exercises do you know."

The Kagebunshin said "Tree climbing with our feet."

Temari frowned at this and said "Your sensei sucks, no offense."

The Kagebunshin all laughed and said "None taken."

Temari asked "Well....why don't some of you train then. I mean I know one of you have to save energy but the other 4 could work on your chakra control."

Each of the Kagebunshin blinked and Temari eyes got wide and she thought "_He doesn't know. Hell I know and it's not even a jutsu from my village."_ and said "You, come here." as she pointed to one of the clones.

The clone walked over and she whispered in his ear "_Anything your Kagebunshin learn is transfered back to the original and the other clones. It's why the jutsu is used for information gathering and scouting."_ as she kissed the clone on the cheek and kicked it in the nuts dispelling it.

Each of the clones winced as they saw this and then they got the memory from the clone.

Naruto was running toward Iwa when he stopped and thought "_Good to know but note to self, wear a cup around her."_ as his cheeks turned red a little before he continue to run to Iwa.

Gaara came out of the cave and Temari said "Alright, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing so you 3 are going to learn a chakra control exercise from Suna and Gaara, I want you to talk to the last Kagebunshin here and have him explain how to do the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. I figure since you and Naruto are both similar then your chakra reserves are like his and you should be able to make hundreds of Kagebunshin also so you can train. YOU are only to explain it clone, not do it because you are to save you energy. Now the rest of you, I want you to pick up some dirt in one hand while you use your other hand to mold chakra to pull the dirt up to your top hand like this." as she picked up some dirt and the sand moved from the hand on the bottom to the hand on the top as an hour glass of chakra formed around the sand before she turned her hand over and did it again.

One Kagebunshin said "Hey, that looks like Suna Hiate symbol."

Temari wanted to slap herself right then and said "This is the jutsu that gave our village it's name. Everyone including civilians know this jutsu. It makes it when you master this jutsu where the sand doesn't get stuck to your body and make you dehydrate losing your moisture quicker....on second thought maybe you should try picking the dirt off the ground first into one hand because one mistake and you will dispel and I want you to at least get a little better control before you all disappear."

One of the Kagebunshin asked "Why should we listen to you."

Temari gave that Kagebunshin a smirk and walked over swaying her hips and she whispered in his ear "Because behind every great man is an even greater woman." as she kneed him in the nuts also dispelling him.

Temari turned and said "Now get to work.....you also brother."

Gaara thought "_She's scarier then moth....__Shukaku__ I mean. Mother not scary."_

Temari saw the Kagebunshin getting started and she smirked and walked over and climbed up on a small cliff sticking out above the cave and sat down before she closed her eyes and her chakra began to move around her as the wind blew across her body.

One of the Kagebunshin asked quietly "What she doing."

Gaara looked at her a moment and said "She focusing on her wind chakra. It's her primary element. So do I move my this one on top or the other one."

The clone said "Like this." as he demonstrated the hand sign again for Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto was running when the memories from the clone reach him and he thought "_While I am glad she wants to help me and makes a valid point does she have to keep hitting my clones in the nuts."_ as he felt the phantom pains.

2 hours later Naruto reached a small cliff overlooking the valley where Iwa was located and he narrowed his eyes when Liono appeared and Naruto was startled a moment and said "Damn it Liono, give me a heart attack why don't you." as he tried to calm down.

Liono said "What are your plans to save this girl Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't know....why."

Liono said "Every battle does not have to be fought with fist and swords, some battles can be fought with your words and mind. Just because you can kill means you should."

Naruto frowned and said "So your saying I shouldn't kill."

Liono said "No, what I am saying as the Lord of the Thundercats you need to lead by example. You should know that just because a person seems like an enemy now does not mean they will always be an enemy. In my life I fought many people who later became some of my greatest allies. You saw this yourself when you met Zabuza and Haku. Truth, Justice, Honor, Loyalty. This is the code of the Thundercats, as lord you must show Loyalty to your friends and allies, bring Justice and do what is right, not what is easy, when you speak, tell the truth when you can because if you don't speak the truth then how can your friends and allies know what your saying is real and keep your honor, if you can't live with the choices someone gives you to make, then make the choice that you can live with because your honor is what separates you from men like Gato. Remember, you are the lord of ALL cats....Farewell young lord." as he faded away.

Naruto thought "_How can I save Yugito if......son of a..._" and said "I see.....I wouldn't thought about that, thank you Liono."

Naruto soon made it to the gates of Iwa and a guard at the gate said "Halt, state your reason for coming here."

Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Thundercats, and I wish to see the Tsuchikage about the girl his men captured earlier. I was the one who sent her here, not the Raikage."

The guards looked at Naruto and said "You don't look like much of a lord to me."

Naruto said "It is a title showing I am the leader of my people, now can you please send word or allow me to pass to meet the Tsuchikage. After all you would not want to be responsible for ruining relations with a potential ally now would you."

The guard frowned and made a motion and a few moments later a man appeared merging out of the ground in ANBU style cloths and a white mask on and after the guard whispered in the man ear he merge into the ground.

A few minutes later the man reemerged from the ground and said "Follow me." as he turned and began to walk through the village.

Naruto followed and a short time later Naruto was sitting in the lobby of the Tsuchikage office and the secretary was working on paperwork while looking at Naruto with a small blush on her face when the door to the Tsuchikage office opened up and the man who guided him there said "You may enter."

Naruto nods and walked into the office and he saw the Tsuchikage sitting in his seat and he looked at Naruto and said "I hear you claim you sent a girl here to my village. A cloud nin."

Naruto said "Yugito, yes I sent her here."

The Tsuchikage asked "Why did you send her here and why did she listen to you. I sent word to the Raikage and already received a message that he has no idea why Yugito is here and she must have come of her own reason as she hasn't been seen in her village in a while and he been thinking about having her marked as a missing nin but wanted to wait until he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Far to forgiving if you ask me but tell me your story."

Naruto thought "_So I was right, to save face he would sacrifice her to keep from going to war." _and said "As I told you guards at the gate my name is Naruto, lord of the thundercats, that is the name of my people. As lord I have a unique ability, like a bloodline, that allows me to talk to cats and command them. All Cats. Recently I was traveling from Wave where Gato shipping has brought that country to it's knees to my peoples ancestral home and through a series of events I got in a disagreement between myself and the Yondaime Kazekage. In the argument he tried to attack me and 2 people who wish to join my clan and as the leader of my people I defended them using my ability to call for aid. I received aid from the Nibi no Neko herself. Not the Jinchuuriki but the demon cat."

The Tsuchikage put his hands under his chin and said "So your saying that you have the ability to call the Nibi to you."

Naruto said "Yes, All cats will follow my command....even those such as Yugito who because of her relationship with the Nibi and Nibi influence over her body Yugito is also under my control. If you wondering how Nibi is free and Yugito is still alive it is because Nibi has the power to bring someone who is near death back to life. When she broke free from Yugito she used her powers quickly to save her life before coming to my call."

The Tsuchikage said "I see.....do you have any proof of this and if what you said is true then why is Yugito here."

Naruto said "She was actually coming to see you but she stop and got her something to eat where your men poisoned her before she could meet you. You can say my bloodline allows me to know what happened her but she was coming to request aid in the form of supplies in exchange for information. I have sent Nibi to my people ancestral home to see what dangers might be present in the area before my people arrive there since it has been a while since we were there. Before the last war in fact. When I was notified about Yugito being captured I had my people set up camp and wait for my return to come to speak to you as one leader of his people to another in hopes that we could meet an agreement without the need for violence. I am sure you are not as stupid as the Kazekage is."

The Tsuchikage said "You interest me. So what is this information you have that you were wanting to trade."

Naruto said "You may have the info but according to Tora, the fire lords cat, I doubt you will since this is a secret the Hokage of Konoha is keeping pretty close. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha has a living heir." causing the Tsuchikage eyes to go wide a moment.

The Tsuchikage said "And you know who this heir is."

Naruto said "Yes....but the question is how you wish to gain the information. I mean sure you could torture me to get it but then how would you know I haven't called for aid from Nibi and any wild cats in the area like cougars or mountain lions who would come to attack the village to aid me or we could reach an agreement in which I would give you the info in exchange for the supplies my people need and the release of my messenger since I still have need of her service."

The Tsuchikage asked "And those needs are."

Naruto said "I must pass through lightning country to reach my ancestral home and I am sure I will have to encounter the Raikage so having one of his nins lead me to meet him would help smooth things over without to much trouble so we can pass through his control without incident. Also because of Yugito unique situation I believe she might be willing to join my clan of her own free will since my people would be able to understand her ourselves being closely related to cats as we are." showing his claw hands and pointed to his slitted eyes.

The Tsuchikage said "So in exchange for giving me all the information you have on the Yondaime heir you want the girl my men captured and some supplies...what kind of supplies."

Naruto said "The 2 who wish to join my clan were originally from Suna and the Kazekage exiled them from there. As such he only allowed them the cloths off their back and so I would like 2 sets of cloths for them and 2 set for myself since my cloths were mostly destroyed in the disagreement I had with the Kazekage. One set for each in preferably ninja quality material and one for civilian so while we are traveling we don't destroy our cloths and if we have to meet any other leaders such as yourself then we have a change to get in to be more presentable. My people travel lightly and are small in numbers so we can easily get any food we need off the land or in towns as we travel."

The Tsuchikage asked "If you are coming from Wave how is it you were able to meet the fire lords cat as you claim."

Naruto said "A man by the name of Tazuna is currently building a bridge from Wave to the fire country. I was with Tazuna when he made his request for aid from Konoha to help protect him and his bridge until it was completed to free their country from the control of Gato shipping. It was easier to get supplies in Konoha to start my journey then to pay so much more in Wave from Gato who monopolized all trade there. I met Tora during that time since apparently the cat escapes the fire lords wife several times a day and she pays a D-rank mission every time to have a Gennin team capture it."

The Tsuchikage snorts and said "I can see that fat woman do that.....Very well....I will release Yugito to your care and give you the cloths for you companions as well yourself for the information you offer....but Yugito freedom comes at a cost. I want to send a message to the Raikage about letting his pets run free. In order for her to be free she has to marry you, today and as her husband and clan leader you are responsible for her actions. Do you agree."

Naruto thought a moment and thought "_Clever bastard, by having me agree to this then if she attacks someone then you have a reason to lock me up."_ and said "Very well but she is to be unharmed and your men can not provoke me, her, or my people since we do not wish to cause any trouble and allow us to leave freely....I will also send you any new information I gather on the Yondaime's heir if you would like though I doubt we will meet again anytime soon since I have responsibilities to my people."

The Tsuchikage said "Very well....I agree...boulder."

4 men dressed like the one who lead Naruto to the office appeared and the Tsuchikage said "Get the girl we captured earlier and bring her here immediately......now what size cloth do you need."

Naruto said "May I send a message privately to get their sizes. I seem to have lost where I wrote them down on my way here."

The Tsuchikage said "The room to the right there. Do not try anything funny though."

Naruto said "Just a small summon is all but I would rather keep what my summon is a secret. I am sure you understand."

The Tsuchikage nods and Naruto walked into the room and put his hand together and whispered Kagebunshin no jutsu."

3 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "Ask Gaara and Temari their cloth sizes and then dispel one of the Kagebunshin to give me the answer and hurry."

All 3 Kagebunshin dispel.

With Temari and Gaara, the 2 remaining Kagebunshin blink and one said "Oi Temari, boss sent a message for you and Gaara, he ask what size cloths you both wear. Apparently he blackmailed the Tsuchikage into buying cloths for you."

Temari and Gaara blink and blinked again and Gaara ask "Does he fear nothing."

Temari said "I'm starting to think he's crazier then you used to be brother."

Gaara frowned and told the clone his size and Temari started to say something when one of the Kagebunshin said "I need you underwear size also and preference."

At this Temari blushes and Gaara said "Boxers." after telling his size.

The clone turned to Temari and she frowned and before she said anything Gaara said "her size is 27, 23, 24 and she wears a size 6 dress and her bra size is C."

Temari paled and she looked at her brother with murder in her eyes and the clone said "Got it...what's those numbers for anyways."

Temari started to say something when Gaara said "chest waist hips."

Temari was as red as Kyuubi chakra and the Kagebunshin dispelled and Temari screamed "GAARA." as she turned and beat the living shit out of him.

When she was done Gaara was laying on the ground with a toe twitching and thought "_Mother, Shukaku...anyone....help."_ as he passed out.

In the Tsuchikage office Naruto had just told the sizes and the Tsuchikage had someone go to get the cloths and he said "The girl sounds like she has an hour glass figure."

Naruto said "She does."

The Tsuchikage asked "So are you ready for the information."

Naruto said "I guess I have no choice. He's 15, born the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and is the only child born that day, he is the son of Minato Namikaze and some woman named Kushina, they say he is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune though I don't know if that's true. He is currently a new Gennin under Hatake Kakashi along with Sasuke Uchiha and a girl name Sakura. I do know his is named after a food but what I don't know since all this info is what Tora told me."

The Tsuchikage nods and said "I see....do you think that his team will be in the Chunnin exams this year."

Naruto said "Most likely since they have the villages last Uchiha on his team and would want to suck up to him to keep him loyal for his bloodline."

The Tsuchikage said "Then I will send a team to the exams in Konoha in a few months to check out this information...if it comes out to be false I will have my men hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand."

Naruto said "I understand."

Just then the door to the office opened and a couple of boulder walked in along with Yugito who froze when she saw Naruto who quickly said "Don't say a word, I have gained your freedom since I sent you here to deliver a message. Be good just like Nibi and I will reward you later."

Yugito thought "_So I act like a servant to him and he gets me out."_ and said "Yes my lord."

The Tsuchikage saw this and thought "_So he does have the ability to control her." _ as he got a scroll and said "Very well, here are the cloths you asked for and as soon as we do the wedding ceremony you and your servant can leave."

Yugito thought "_Wedding __ceremony__ when she heard Nibi voice in her head whisper "_**Trust him, he has a plan."**

The Tsuchikage was waiting for a reaction from Yugito but when he saw none he said "Very well, please give me your names."

Naruto said "Naruto."

The Tsuchikage said "What about your last name."

Naruto said "I gave up that name in public when I became the lord of the Thundercats Tsuchikage-sama. I will write it later in private if you don't mind since it is a clan secret."

The Tsuchikage said "Very well, you can write that name later and your name is Yugito Nii so now all I need to from you is to ask do you promise to marry this this man and for you to serve him the rest of your days."

Yugito thought "_Never thought I would be getting married like this"_ and said "Yes."

The Tsuchikage said "And do you swear to marry this woman and be responsible for her for the rest of your days."

Naruto said "Yes, why else would I come here."

Yugito thought "_Yeah, why did he come here."_ and the Tsuchikage said "Very well, sign here and here and kiss and you may leave. Be out of my village in an hour."

Naruto nods and he turned and kissed Yugito who eyes were wide a moment and her knees fell out from her and thought "_what the hell, felt like I got hit by a __Raiton__ jutsu."_ and the Tsuchikage had a smirk on his face and Naruto saw him eying Yugito and Naruto took the marriage certificate and Yugito hand and walked toward the door but Naruto stopped and said "By the way, please don't look at a woman in my presence like that pervert.. Harem Jutsu." as the room was suddenly filled with blond nude females who all said seductively "Ah Tsuchikage-sama." as the rubbed up against him as Naruto closed the door and began to drag Yugito quickly while the guards were passed out.

The Tsuchikage grabbed his chest seeing the girls and thought "_Oh no, my heart." _as he tried to reach for his nitro but the nude girls stopped him.

As Naruto and Yugito exited the city Naruto got the memories of the Kagebunshin back and he went wide eyed and said "Oh shit."

Yugito who was running beside him said "What." as they were moving at ANBU level speed.

Naruto said "My harem jutsu killed the Tsuchikage, he had a heart attack. It really is a Kage killer."

Yugito eyes got wide and said "Shit. I hate you, we got to get out of here before someone finds him."

Naruto said "Yeah, lets go." as the increased their speed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Naruto and Yugito got back to where Temari and Gaara were he saw both were ready and Temari said "Where to, we need to get the hell out of here for you killing the Tsuchikage."

Naruto thought a moment "_How did she already know."_ when it downed on him and he said "Right, Kagebunshin. We need to get to Kumo, the Raikage getting ready to mark Yugito as a missing nin since the Tsuchikage sent a message to him and he claims he doesn't know what Yugito doing there, Yugito, can you lead the way."

Yugito said "Yeah, We need to hurry, I don't feel anyone following us yet but it's only a matter of time." as she began running with the other forming a diamond behind her.

Temari looked at Naruto and said "So how does it feel to kill a Kage and get married as well as selling yourself out to your dads biggest enemy."

Naruto groaned and said "Look, the Tsuchikage forced me to do the wedding since I claimed I had control over Yugito like I do all Cats. I also needed an excuse to blow smoke up his ass for him to release Yugito without getting killed. How was I suppose to know he had a heart problem. Every time I use that jutsu it just knocks people out. If his heart can't stand to see a few naked woman flirting with him he needed to retire."

Temari and Yugito blinked and Yugito said "What exactly was that jutsu. I heard you say Harem Jutsu and I saw smoke and the guards blow back with nosebleeds and pass out but I didn't see anything since you closed the door."

Naruto said "Not now, I'll show you all later. It's my pervert basher. I use it on perverts back in Konoha because there are more perverts there then anywhere. My own sensei walks around reading Icha Icha paradise all the time and the Hokage does also when he still has paperwork to do."

Gaara said "So your married now."

Naruto said "I guess but I figure when we get to Kumo the Raikage will say it's not legal and have it null. The Tsuchikage wanted the marriage to send a message to the Raikage anyways about keeping his ninja under his thumb."

Yugito snorts and said "Well, I have to say my first impression of you was wrong. You are more then I thought you were since you had the balls to pull that off...but why did you come. I mean why come save me."

Naruto said "It's my fault you don't have Nibi any longer. If you still had her then the poison you were hit with wouldn't of effected you and I figure you were late for your mission because of me also so it's only right I help you to pay back Nibi and you for helping to save us."

Yugito frowned and said "So it was just because you didn't want to feel like you owed me."

Naruto hearing the sadness in her voice said "No, that's not all. I would have done the same thing for any of you 3. I was told true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. In the short time I've known them Temari and Gaara have become precious to me and you have as well."

Temari asked "Why...why are we precious to you." as they continued to run though she glanced at Naruto as did Gaara and Yugito took a half glance before looking forward..

Naruto said "I feel Gaara is like a brother to me in a since. I mean we both come from similar backgrounds because of being Jinchuuriki who were hated for what we held and Yugito as well even if she was treated better I bet she still felt some of the pain and loneliness of people looking at you and knowing your different then them...but I feel you Temari can understand me some because you care for Gaara and the fact you stood up for him when he needed you at his weakest moment...you could have turned you back then and there, still be in Suna living your life but you chose to do what's right, not what is easy. For that you earned my respect...Yugito the same, she could have attacked and killed us when she first woke up, she could of been angry at us for taking Nibi from her and she could have turned us in to the Raikage to be punished or killed but she didn't. She chose to continue her life and let us live our life. She was a victim of circumstance caused by me and yet she doesn't hate me. She could have killed me and returned to her home or left us back there to be captured by Iwa nins but she helping us...I respect her for that."

Each of those present smiled a little at his confession.

Yugito said "Well lets run for about another hour and we will come across a fruit groive I know about and we can get some food there and also let you all change." as she lead them away.

After getting to the grove which had several fruit trees, Yugito took Temari to a small cove where she could change without worry and Naruto and Garra both put on different cloths.

When the girls came back Temari had a pair of earth toned shorts and a chinese style shirt that was gray. Temari looked at her brother and saw Gaara now had a pair of brown pants and a dark green shirt but when her eyes landed on Naruto she blushed as she saw he was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and a blue vest that showed his stomach and chest.

Yugito was also blushing and said "Um...I think we should go. If we hurry we could possibly make it back to Kumo before they lock the gates tonight...I hope you all can keep up." as she took off running.

It was nearly 4 hours later that Temari and Gaara both were getting slower and Naruto created 2 kagebunshin to grab one of them each putting Gaara on his back and carrying Temari bridal style causing her to eep.

Yugito frowned at this but when Naruto picked her up bridal style as well she was shocked and said "What the hell do you think your doing."

Naruto said "Shut up and point. You may not have been slowing down as much as Gaara and Temari have been but you are showing signs that the loss of your Bijuu is effecting you."

Temari who heard this said "What about you. I mean you don't have a bijuu any longer either."

Naruto shrugged and said "Unlike Gaara and Yugito I was never trained or used Kyuubi chakra except for one battle so my stamina, chakra, and strength are pretty much all me. I can feel my reserves don't feel up as fast as they use to but I can still tell that all the chakra I used in Iwa has been completely restored and so the only chakra I've actually used is to create those 2 Kagebunshin...now which way."

Yugito who was stunned like the other 2 only pointed and Naruto followed her direction.

At 8 oclock the gates of Kumo came into view and Yugito saw as they were closing the gates and screamed "HOLD UP." catching the guards attention.

Naruto came to a stop at the gates as both his kagebunshin set Temari and Gaara down before going up in smoke and Yugito said "Yugito Nii returning from a mission and I must meet with the Raikage immediately."

One of the guards asked "Who are these 3."

Yugito said "This is the Yondaime Kazekage former daughter along with his former son. Both have been banished by the Kazekage and this is...my husband."

Both guards eyes went wide and Yugito said "Look, I don't have time, we need to meet the Raikage."

The guards said "Alright all 4 of you come in but we will have to escort you there."

Yugito nods and after the gates were closed and locked and a team of BOLT appeared near the gates the 2 chunnins and the the teens all headed for the Raikages office.

When they got there A{Ei}, the Yondaime Raikage was lifting weights on his private weight set in the corner of his office and he looked up when Yugito walked in and was about to say something when the others came in.

Ei set the barbells down and said "I see you have returned Yugito...Who are your guest."

Yugito said "It's a long story Raikage-sama and I can promise that some of it you won't like but some you will. The Sandaime Tsuchikage is dead sir."

Eis eyes widen and said "I see...how did he die."

Yugito turned and looked at Naruto who rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Um, that was sort of my fault."

Ei glared at Naruto and said "I didn't give you permission to speak."

Naruto glared back and said "I didn't ask either."

Ei unleashed his KI at Naruto who blinked and said "Is that it, Zabuza had more KI then that when I kicked his ass."

Ei said "Who the hell do you think your talking to. I am the Yondaime Raikage."

Naruto said "And...I've knocked out the Sandaime Hokage, threatened the Yondaime Kazekage, killed the Sandaime Tsuchikage. You think I'm going to give you respect because of your station then your full of shit. I've been debating about kicking your ass ever since you tried to sell of Yugito-chan here and denied she was working for you. I know why you did it but a leader who throws his people away meaninglessly is not someone I will respect you muscle bound jackass."

Yugito said "Oh God, I'm going to become a Widow after one day." as she backed away.

Ei blinked and said "Widow...what the hell are you talking about."

Naruto said "Before I killed the senile old fool back in Iwa the bastard wanted to send a message to you about keeping you people under control and married her to me since I told him I am able to control all cats including the Nibi which released itself from Yugito to come to my aid when I summoned it and I blowed smoke up his ass to not only save Yugito life but also to keep your village out of trouble. I have the document the bastard wrote if you want it."

Ei frowned and said "Is what he said true Yugito."

Yugito said "Hai Raikage-sama. All of it."

Ei turned and said "Where is the Nibi."

Naruto looked outside and said "I sent it to the other side of the mountains in this country to the ancestrial home of the thundercats to retrieve some stuff for me since I am the new lord of the Thundercats. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Yugito said "Actually sir, there is something he didn't meantion I think you should know, he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and also the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Ei asked "Former...what do you mean."

Naruto said "I have a way to purify the odd number bijuus and destroy them like I have done to my own as well as Gaara here who was the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

Ei said "Your the son of the Yondaime Kazekage."

Temari said "Former Raikage-sama, my name is Temari and I am Gaara eldest sibling. Our father after Naruto here destroyed the Ichibi tried to kill my brother and I defended him along with Naruto and he disowned and banished both of us sir." as she bowed.

Naruto crossed his arms and Ei was about to say something when a noise was heard and Naruto looked to the side where the sword of omens was awake now and Naruto said "Danger." as he reached for his sword but stopped halfway there and said "I'm not attacking but my sword is telling me there is danger nearby. I'm going to see what it is." as he pulled the sword out and put it to his face and said "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." as his eyes glowed yellow.

Ei looked at Naruto and Naruto said "I see...a mountain...a man with seven, no 8 swords...he's being attacked by...A man who looks like a fish with some kind of sword with scales on it...the man with 8 swords is a Jinchuuriki...he just tried to use his bijuu but the scaled sword ate his chakra."

Ei eyes widen and said "Can you see anything else."

Naruto said "Yeah, there's another man with the scaled man...he looks like my teammate Sasuke Uchiha but he's older then Sasuke and he's got a scratched Konoha hiate."

Ei said "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki...Come with me all 4 of you. I won't trust you until I find out the truth." as he jumped through the wall.

Naruto sweatdropped and Yugito said "Lets go, the one you saw is the Raikage brother. If you don't want to die then we better hurry because the Raikage will kill anyone who is a danger to his brother."

Naruto nods and said "Come on." as he jumped out the hole in the wall which Yugito had taken out before.

Gaara and Temari both having rested for several hours while being carried also took off following.

30 minutes later they came to a mountain and the sound of battle could be heard and as the group made it to the top they saw a huge bubble of water that was several hundred yards wide and Naruto said "LOOK THERE." as he pointed at a spot.

Ei saw where Naruto pointed and said "That's my brother." as he jumped toward the bubble but had to jump back as a fireball came at him.

Itachi appeared and said "I am afraid that I can't let you interfere." as he stood in front of the Raikage.

The Raikage frowned and said "You 4 help my brother while I deal with this trash."

Naruto said "Right...Thunder...Thunder...Thunder...Thundercats...HOOOooo.." as his sword transformed and a huge red circle appeared in the sky with a black panther in it.

Naruto then jumped toward the water bubble raised his gauntlet and shot a hook into the water before it grabbed ahold of the rock wall inside of the bubble and he was pulled inside of it.

Yugito began to flash through handsigns and said "Raiton:Thundershock." as she shot lightning bolts into the water trying to disrupt it.

Inside the water Naruto anchored his feet to the rock surface with chakra and he saw Kisame and Bi in the center of the ball and Naruto took the sword of omens and tied the tow line around the handle before he threw it as hard as he could at the pair.

The sword only made it halfway there but it did draw the attention of Bi who smirked and began to swim as fast as he could and grabbed the sword only to be shocked by it and he heard the Hachibi say "**Don't touch the sword but grab the hooking line."**

Bi did and Naruto began to run toward the edge of the water bubble pulling Bi with him and when Naruto emerged he jumped off the side of the cliff toward the ground below pulling Bi even fater until Bi shot out of the bubble and flipped forward and crashed into the ground near his brother and Itachi.

Bi stood up and said "Never fear, Bi's here. You ready 8oh."

Naruto saw Bi didn't have the sword and Naruto looked back in the water and said "Shit." seeing the sword floating in the water.

The water bubble burst and Kisame was standing there and said "Damn brat. I'll feed you to Samehada for interfering with my fight." as he began to move toward Naruto only for a wall of sand to appear in front of him and Gaara said "I will not let you harm him.

A shout of "Catch." drew Naruto attention as he saw the sword of omens flying at him from where Temari had snuck around and grabbed it.

The sword transformed back to it's full length as Samehada cut through the wall of sand.

Itachi appeared next to Kisame and said "We are leaving."

Kisame said "What, why. We were order to get the Hachibi at all cost."

Before Itachi could say anything a roar was heard and everyone looked to the distance and saw the Nibi charging forward and it slid to a stop beside Naruto and asked "**Are you alright my lord**."

Naruto said "Yes Nibi, thank you for heading my call."

Itachi looked at Naruto and his eyes changed but a red shield with a black panther appeared in front of Naruto coming from the eye of thundera.

Itachi frowned and said "We must report back to Learder-sama."

Kisame frowned and said "Fine." as they both shushined away.

Ei and Bi both walked over and Nibi began to shrink down until it was the size of a tiger and stood beside Naruto and Ei looked at Naruto and then turned and punched Bi right in the face and said "IDIOT, What the hell were you thinking taking on both of them alone."

Bi rubbed his nose and said "Yo, I didn't have much of a choice bro. You shouldn't of been so slow. We could have gotten the bounty and gotten some extra dough."

Everyone but Ei sweatdropped.

Bi said "Yo dude, not to be rude, but who are you."

Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the new lord of the Thundercats."

Bi said "What's the Thundercats...woah, hold on. 8oh wants to say something." as chakra began to come off him and the form of the Hachibi appeared who said "**Lord Naruto. I am Hachibi, one of the 4 ancient spirits of Goodness. How have the thundercats returned after all these years."**

Naruto said "Lion-o, the last lord of the Thundercats called to me to come to the resting place of the eye of Thundera. There I was annoited the new lord of the thundercats and like you host I too was a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi but it was purified and removed from me."

Hachibi glanced at Gaara and said "**You were the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, were you not."**

Gaara nods and Hachibi said "**What do you plan to do Nibi."**

Nibi said "**I will act as protector for the Thundercats."**

Hachibi said "**I see...are you going to the cats lair young lord."**

Nibi said "**I have already been there, in fact that is where I have come from with the book of omens."**

Hachibi nods and said "**Then I am no longer needed, young lord, I ask a humble request if I may."**

Naruto nods and Hachibi said "**Find the other Bijuu and defeat the Sanbi,Gobi, and Shichibi. It's time the ancient spirits return to the world from which we came. Nibi, I task you with guiding and guarding the new lord until such a time as you feel you are no longer needed."**

Bi said "Yo, 8oh, what's going on."

Hachibi said "**The Nibi, Yonbi, Rokubi, and myself are in fact 4 ancients spirits of good. The Ichibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Shichibi, and Kyuubi were 5 ancients beings of evil. An ancient war between good and evil erupted and in the end the 5 spirits of evil were sealed in bodies to keep them from continuing the destruction they caused and the 4 of us sealed ourselves in bodies to fight them while the Thundercats dealt with an evil immortal being who was powered by the 5 evil spirits...Now that the lord of the Thundercats has returned and has started purifying and destroying the evil ones then the 4 of us are no longer needed and we can rest. I am sorry for the pain I caused you Bi and know that I considered you a friend...Goodbye." **as the chakra began to break apart and a ghost form appeared of the Hachibi before it faded away.

Once the Hachibi was gone Bi looked at his brother whose face was neutral and he said "All of you come with me back to my office, we have much to discuss..but on the way back I want to know everything." as he began to walk away before eveyone began to follow him and tell him what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

As the group made it back to Kumo, the night had fully set upon them as midnight was fast approaching. The Raikage frowned as he had them follow him to his office in silence as he went over everything he had heard.

When he sat down at his desk he said "What are your plans now."

Naruto asked "It depends on what your plans about the marriage are I guess."

The Raikage looked at Yugito and said "Your opinion."

Yugito said "I will do what is in the best interest as Kumo."

The Raikage frowned and looked at Bi and said "Hachibi really gone then."

Bi nods and the Raikage looked at Nibi who said "**Don't even think it. I served your village in mostly peace all these years when I could have done worse**. **Each of the even number bijuu were here on this world to help defend it against the ancient spirits of evil who are the odd number of Bijuu. Now that the Thundercats have returned and a new lord has been chosen we will return to being spirits as we were. I will guide them until the lord no longer needs me before I rejoin the other spirits. Evil always finds a way to survive and good always finds a champion to fight evil when it returns.**"

The Raikage frowned and said "What are your intentions for Kumo Namikaze."

Naruto said "It's Uzumaki for now sir. I've got to get back to Konoha to find out the truth about that plus I need to look out after my companions. As for Kumo, I don't care either way for your village. I didn't want Yugito to be marked a missing nin or face your wrath because of my actions. I take responsibility for what I do. Justice, Truth, Honor, Loyalty. This was the code of the Thundercats and I plan to live and honor it as the new lord of the thundercats."

The Raikage said "Very noble of you. I wish there was more who shared those virtues...Bi, please watch our guest, I shall return shortly." as he got up and left the room.

Bi rubbed his head and said "Wonder what's up with bro, yo."

Temari said "Most likely trying to figure out what to do since Kumo just basically lost 2 de..I mean spirits." as she looked at Nibi.

Naruto frowned and said "Nibi, what is this book of omens."

Nibi changed into the form of Lion-o shocking everyone but Naurto and he said "The book of Omens is a tome holding the secrets of the thundercats. Inside it is the history of our people as well as many mystical items. By using the eye of Thundera you will be able to open the book and you will be transported into it. Those you wish to be Thundercats who exhibit the qualitities of a thundercat and upholds the code of Thundera will have to enter the book of Omens and be judged by the book and pass the trials set before them. The spirits of the other Thundercats are sealed in their weapons inside of the book. Only you can open the book of Omens young Naruto."

Naruto said "Thank you Lion-o but may I ask something."

Lion-o said "You may ask all you like but I am mearly a guide to point you in the right direction. It is you who must discover the answers. Farewell young lord." as Nibi changed back.

Naruto frowned and said "I hate when he does that. At least he didn't scare the piss out of me this time."

Bi asked "Whack, who was that."

Naruto said "That was Lion-o, the previous lord of the thundercat's."

Just then the door opened and the Raikage walked back in holding several scrolls and said "Yugito, I have decided that you will remain with your husband. I know that you and him may have been against the idea but there are several important factors that must be thought about. First is you no longer hold the Nibi, that means half of your skills are now gone just as they are for my brother. Another factor is Iwa knows that you were there and with the Tsuchikage being dead if they determine that it was murder instead of an accident then they could declare war on Kumo. There for I have to have some way of pointing their attention elsewhere to protect everyone in the village which is where your husband comes in at. I am going to acknowledge the Tsuchikage marriage of you and her and release her from all duties to Kumo. I have here the official paperwork for that."

Yugito frowned and the Raikage said "I know you are hurt by me doing this Yugito but I did not declare you a missing nin or banish you so that means that you can come and go as you please and your not being listed as a traitor. It's similar to what we do for political marriages or kunoichi who become pregnant."

Yugito said "I understand Raikage-sama."

The Raikage said "Don't worry, I haven't given you the shaft. I have actually set you up pretty good if I do say so myself. You see, first is your not the only one married to Namikaze."

Naruto said "What are you talking about."

The Raikage said "If you have not realised the Kazekage is most likely going to send hunter nins or assassins after you and the others then you are an idiot and he could reverse the decision and order his children back and have them publically killed. The only way to protect them both as you have stated you want to do is to have Temari become your wife. In order to do that legally then you need to start your own clan. I have drawn up the paperwork making the Namikaze clan an official clan. I have also given you a gift of 10 D, 10 C, 10 B, 10 A, and 10 S-rank jutsu that Kumo has gotten over the years with 2 of each from each element so you have a total of 10 fire, 10 lightning, 10 water, 10 earth, and 10 wind jutsu. I have also drawn up some documents for the Hokage to help get things set up and have paid for an estate to be built to your specifications since you are most likely going to return there. In exchange for that being done I want to share information about those men who attacked my brother and find out what they want with the bijuu and I want their heads. Since Itachi was a missing nin from Konoha having Konoha give us information on him will help."

Naruto said "I think I am starting to understand but what about Gaara."

The Raikage said "He is to become a retainer for your new clan. As such he can't be order back unless you send him and because of the laws of Konoha the Hokage and council can't interfer in clan business. I have also given you an S-rank pay to start your clan and live off of until you return to Konoha. In exchange for this I want an alliance with your clan, reguardless of Konoha and Kumo relationship. With Nibi on your side I see the only way Kumo can have any help of having her help us is by having you help us. Will you agree to an alliance with Kumo."

Naruto saw everyone look at him and said "I agree to an alliance provided that if I call for help you aid us. I will have to speak with the Hokage about this to make it official because I do not want to be stuck in the middle of a fight between our villages."

The Raikage said "Very well. The exact details of the alliance will be drawn up later. I'll come to Konoha for the Chunnin exams in a few months so that would be the best time to do it. Can you make it back there by then."

Naruto said "Yes."

The Raikage said "Good. Then I have arranged for you a place to stay tonight at my estates and you have 2 days to rest before leaving. That will give Yugito time to prepare anything she wishes to take with her but I will keep your place sealed for you so no one may enter so when you visit you can stay there if you decide to visit Yugito."

Yugito said "Thank you Raikage-sama."

The Raikage said "If that is all the Bi, please show our guest where they are staying and have them sign these documents after reading them." as he handed Bi the scrolls.

Bi nods and said "Yo, let's go." as he began to walk out only to get hit in the head by a paperweight and the Raikage screamed "NO RAP."

After getting to the Raikage estates, Yugito said "I need to goto my place and start packing."

Naruto said "Yugito, Temari...I know this isn't what either of you wanted. I know I may not be the kind of person you want to marry so I will not force you to be my wives. I will only be your husband in title until we can get this entire mess I started straightened out. Then if you wish it I will release you from this agreement and you can return to Kumo or you and your brother can go where ever you want."

Temari and Yugito smiled a little at this as well as blushed slightly and Gaara said "No, I like the idea of having you as a brother. Your one I don't feel like killing and I know you really are my brother."

Temari snickered and said "Yeah, Kankuro can be questionable at times."

Naruto said "I still leave the decision to Temari and Yugito Gaara. With the life I had as well as the first person I counted as a friend die because he felt he was a tool to his master I will not have anyone be with me as a tool or feel like they are a tool or have to because of duty. It's all or nothing."

Gaara frowned and said "I...I don't understand."

Naruto walked over and placed his hand on Gaara shoulder and said "You care for Temari right."

Gaara nods and Naruto said "You would do anything for her right."

Gaara slowly nods and Naruto asked "Then if sensei attacked her to try and rape her and he ordered you to leave her alone and let her fight her own fight what would you do."

Gaara said "I would kill sensei and defend her."

Naruto said "If I force Yugito or Temari to be with me without love then it would be no different then me being your sensei in that example. If you ordered her to be with me, then you would only be changing the example of adding the Kazekage into it and you would be the Kazekage ordering you to leave her alone while she is being hurt. Do you understand now."

Gaara frowned and said "I wish I had Shukaku still."

Temari asked "Why."

Gaara said "I would kill father and sensei so they couldn't be used as an example again." before a small smile appeared on his face.

Everyone else realizing it was a joke began to snicker or laugh.

Yugito said "Well I still need to pack my things for whatever happens in the future so I will see you all tomorrow." as she left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the other 2 and said "Why don't we just get some rest and talk about this tomorrow."

Temari said "Yeah...um...thanks." as she kissed him on the cheek as she blushed before she ran into the room provided for her.

Naruto looked at Gaara and said "Hey Gaara, how did you use that sand attack back when we fought those guys. I thought you couldn't use it anymore."

Gaara frowned and said "When I had Shukaku I could just constantly send chakra into the sand around me and it would follow my thoughts. When I first tried to use it I couldn't until Temari suggested while you were gone to Iwa that I try sending my chakra into the dirt to try and use. I did and at first nothing happened until I found a little sand in my pocket. I pulled the sand out and sent my chakra into it and it started moving. I then had it try and make more sand which it did and I tried to control it but it wouldn't work until I sent chakra into that also. It seems that I have to infuse the sand with my chakra to make it follow my commands. I had the sand form my armor of sand around me so I can keep it with me and infused with my chakra at all times."

Naruto thought and said "No wonder you seemed to be getting tired and why you seemed to weight more then I thought you should. Hmm."

Gaara said "Well I feel tired and since I can sleep I want to try and sleep."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah go ahead."

Once Gaara left Naruto got up and left the room and soon found Bi sitting on a balcony looking over the village.

Bi said "Yo, what's up."

Naruto walked over and said "I'm sorry about Hachibi. You seemed to have been friends or something."

Bi glanced at Naruto and said "You could say that...We were together for a long time and we been there for each other through a lot of trials."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I didn't even know I had Kyuubi in me until a couple of months ago...The Sandaime passed a law making it illegal to talk about it..but the people hated me for it and I never knew why."

Bi looked back over the village and said "A part of me is sad he's gone...but I am also happy that he is because now that I know the truth about them, I know that he is getting the rest he's deserved along with the others."

Naruto looked over the village and said "It seems peaceful here."

Bi said "It is..but it's a false peace. Ninja's are warriors. Warriors do not thrive in peace but in conflict. As long as their is conflict there will never be true peace...When you get to Konoha with Yugito their will be conflict because of our villages history."

Naruto asked "You mean the Nidaime's death."

Bi said "That is one...but in more recent times the Sandaime Raikage before he died tried to have a Hyuuga kidnapped for their bloodline about 12 years ago I think. I don't know all the details but Konoha gave Kumo the body of a Hyuuga male who was the twin brother of the clan head. Most of the files on what really happened were destroyed so all we have is just a few documents with pieces of a puzzle."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I think I remember hearing about that but it was so long ago and I was so young I don't remember much...I could ask Hinata."

Bi said "Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto nods and Bi said "I would be careful asking her. I think that was the name of the person who was almost kidnapped."

Naruto eyes widen and said "I see...Why are you telling me about this."

Bi said "Yugito...She is like a sister to me as well as Bro. She could understand the trials that I had to go through and I respected her for the ones she went through. Your her husband now...anything happens to her I'll come for you and kill you."

Naruto looked a little scared and thought "_OK, that's scarier then Zabuza."_

Bi laughed and slapped Naruto on the back and said "Relax, you only have to fear me if you hurt her. I see you got a sword but do you know how to use it."

Naruto said "Well I know how to use some of the things it can do. Why."

Bi frowned and said "Kid...the sword doesn't make the person, the person makes the sword. It's an extension on yourself and a part of you...Your suppose to be this big Lord of the Thundercats right. Well if your not him without the sword you never will be him with the sword. You have to be the lord here." as he put his hand on his heart " and here." and then his head."Not here." as he grabbed on of his own sword hilts.

Naruto looked down in thought and Bi said "You've got it here kid." as he touched Naruto on the chest "But you need to get it here to trully become who you want to be." as he touched Naruto on the side of his head.

Naruto bit his lip and asked "But how do I get it."

Bi said "Your doing it now kid. Listen to those around you, learn from their expirience, ask them for advice. The difference between a regular leader and a great leader is learning from those under you."

Naruto smiled and Bi said "Come."

Naruto blinked and Bi said "Lets go spar. You got a day to practice and I can teach you about kenjutsu a little so your not just swinging that sword around like an idiot."

Naruto smiled and both left and soon made it to an arena and Naruto looked around and Bi said "This is where Kumo holds our Chunnin exams when it comes up. Now prepare yourself. I won't kill you but I will give you a beat down." as he pulled out one of his swords.

Naruto picked up the sword of omens and it instantly grew and Naruto blinked and Bi said "Looks like your sword knows that you don't need help for this. Come." as he motioned with his hand.

Naruto charged and within 3 strikes Naruto had a sword pointed at his neck and Bi said "Point. Lets start again.

The next day around 11 am Naruto was covered with sweat as most of his cloths had been destroyed and Bi said "I give you this kid, you got stamina."

Naruto charged again and the sound of metal meeting metal was heard going through the arena as Naruto kept attacking or defending and Bi who was using 2 swords thought "_Not bad kid."_

After 6 minutes Bi knocked Naruto sword out of his hands and took a slice at Naruto who leaned back dodging the strike, kicked Bi in the knee as a spring board back flipped 3 times grab the sword of omens, blocked the strike from the left sword while ducking under the right, grab Bi right arm while sliding the sword of omens up the left blade until it was pressed against Bi neck and Naruto said "Point." before he passed out.

Cheering and clapping was heard and Bi looked up and seen around 200 ninja or civilians of Kumo in the stands looking down on the field.

The Raikage jumped down and said "Impressive huh."

Bi said "Yeah, we been going at it since midnight. Kids got stamina, drive, and determination. He also learns quickly in combat."

The Raikage asked "So what was the score."

Bi said "1243 to 1."

The Raikage nods before punching Bi and said "IDIOT, He's just a gennin. You lost to a gennin. Even once is to much. You need to train more instead of rapping so much."

Bi rubbed his face and said "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

The Raikage said "Well why don't you take him back to get some rest."

Bi nods and picks Naruto up and said "Yo, you 3 coming." as he looked where Gaara, Temari, and Yugito were sitting.

All 3 jumped down to the floor before walking over to them.

Yugito said "Well he's more then I thought he was. I think without Nibi I would have had a hard time keeping up with him."

Temari said "I guess he was telling the truth that all his stamina, strength, and speed was his own and not Kyuubi huh."

Gaara said "Indeed...If this is how much strong he is then me I wonder how strong I would have been if I would not have used Shukaku so much."

Bi said "As much as I hate to admit it I think all of us relied on our demons powers to much. I didn't realise how much I relied on it until I fought him. Even if he was unskilled the fact he was able to keep fighting for so long shows how strong he is."

Yugito said "Well what do we do now."

Temari said "I think we should get a few more cloths for him and for us since all we have is what he was able to get from the Tsuchikage and his cloths are kind of destroyed."

Yugito said "But how do we know what size cloths to get him."

Naruto groaned and began to come around and everyone blinked as he opened his eyes and said "What...hey put me down."

Bi dropped Naruto who fell on the ground and glared at Bi who laughed and Naruto asked "What happened."

Bi asked "What was the last thing you remember."

Naruto thought and said "I...I remember holding my sword at your neck."

Bi said "Then all you missed was all the people cheering for you after you passed out."

Naruto nods slowly and said "Damn I'm tired."

Gaara said "They said we need to get some cloths."

Naruto thought and said "Yeah. Know any place we can get some."

Yugito and Temari eyes lighted up and both said "Shopping."

Naruto got scared as he saw the look and Gaara looked confused while Bi thought as he saw both girls dragging the guys away "_No matter how strong or tough woman act, they always have a obsession with shopping with other peoples money."_

The next day Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, Temari, and Nibi were at the gates of Kumo and the Raikage said "Remember to give those scrolls to the Hokage and take care."

Naruto said "We will. Goodbye and may your village be prosperous."

The Raikage said "May you live and lead well kid."

Naruto nods and began to walk away with the others and after they were out of sight Bi said "That kid will change the world."

The Raikage said "Yes...and for the better I believe."

Bi could only nod.

After walking for 30 minutes Yugito blinked and said "Hey, where are we going. Konoha the other way."

Everyone but Naruto looked confused and Naruto said "I know." as he continued to walk.

Yugito asked "Aren't we going to Konoha."

Naruto said "We will." as he still continued to walk.

Nibi asked "**Is something wrong Naruto."**

Naruto stopped and said "Somethings wrong. I don't know what it is but something is wrong. I...I can feel it...It's like...like the world is fighting itself...I can hear it in the wind, I can feel it in the earth...I can taste it in the air...somethings wrong."

Nibi said "**Interesting. I wonder..." **as she looked at Naruto currious.

Everyone turned to her and Temari asked "Wonder what."

Nibi said "**I can't say. This is something that has to be decided by you."**

Naruto frowned and said "It's why I know not to ask, isn't it."

Gaara asked "Ask what."

Naruto said "Ask you 3 if you want to become thundercats. I know I hinted to it and meantioned it but somethings telling me not to ask you yet. I can't explain it."

Yugito said "Do you think it has something to do with the sword."

Naruto looked at the direction he had been going and said "No...I've had this kind of feeling once before I ever got the sword...right before I met Zabuza and Haku."

Gaara asked "Then what should we do."

Yugito shrugged and said "What can we do, follow Naruto."

Naruto frowns but said "Then come." as he began to walk some more.

2 hours later they came to the sea shore and Naruto looked out at the sea and said "There...that's where we need to go." as he pointed to an island in the distance.

Yugito said "That's..." as she stopped talking.

Temari asked "That's what."

Yugito frowned and said "That island is special to Kumo. When Bi and I got our bijuu we were sent to that island to learn to control our powers and not be controled by them. Something about that island made it easier to learn to use the Bijuu."

Nibi said "**Mumm-rana tomb. The gaurdian of Good."**

Naruto said "What is it I am feeling Nibi."

Nibi said "**That is something you must find out yourself."**

Naruto looked back to the island and Temari said "Hey look, isn't that a boat going to the island."

Yugito said "What...but nobodies allowed to go there without the Raikage and Bi's permission."

Naruto said "Well someone is and I got the feeling that is why I feel we had to come here."

Yugito said "Well there's only one way to find out, come on. I know where we can get a boat." as she took to the trees.

They soon came to a small village and Yugito lead them to a house and knocked on a door.

A few moments later a key was shoved out of the mail slot and Yugito picked it up and started to walk away.

Naruto asked "What was that."

Yugito said "This entire village is a Kumo outpost to protect the island we are going to. They recognise me so they know I can have access to the island without question. Now come on." as she lead them to a boat and climbed on it. Once they all got on Yugito cranked the motar and the boat began to move shocking the others since none of them had ever actually been on a boat not counting the dingy Naruto rode on his way to Wave.

20 minutes later they arrived on the island and Yugito said "Well lets see if we can find this person."

They began to look on the island for the person and soon found a girl with green hair and red eyes looking at a waterfall and Nibi said "**Schichibi."**

The girl turned and chakra began to form off her and said "**Nibi, how nice to see you again."**

Naruto stepped forward and said "Why are you here."

The girl turned to look at Naruto and scowled as she said "**So those 2 were telling the truth and there has been a new lord of the thundercat's selected."**

Naruto tensed and said "What of it."

The girl said "**He ask what of it, what do you think Sanbi."**

Everyone tensed as a boy with blond hair and pink eyes appeared on top of the waterfall and said "**To think that we came here to destroy this tomb and find the cause of our recent trouble. Now what should we do Schichibi"**

Chakra began to gather around both Jinchuuriki and Naruto said "Nibi, get the others out of here."

Nibi said "**I can't. If they destroy this temple they destroy me along with the Yonbi and Rokubi as we will return to spirits."**

The sword of omens growled and Naruto grabbed it.

As he did Nibi knocked the book of omens out of Naruto's weapon pouch and the sword of Omens shot the eye of thundera into the book causing it to open and everyone there disappeared in a flash of light.

When Naruto appeared he found himself standing in front of a White pyramid. Nibi appeared next to him and Naruto asked "What the hells going on Nibi." as he glared at Nibi.

Nibi said "**It's time you accept your destiny." **

Naruto looked confused as Nibi merged with the ground and vanished. Soon Lion-o appeared and said "Naruto, it is time you prove you ARE Lord of the Thundercats. As we speak each of those who were with you before are here in the book of Omens. Each is faced with a challange that they must face and defeat including yourself."

Naruto said "But I didn't ask the others if they wanted to be thundercats...well not exactly."

Lion-o said "We can not change who we were meant to be. Each of you who came together did not meet by chance or luck. Each of you were destined to meet and unite together. You are each decendants of the original Nobles of the Thundercats. Pathro, Cheetara, Tygra, Wilykit, Wilykat and myself. It is time to awaken the sleeping cats and unite them once and for all." as the sword of Omens flew to his hand before he drew back and threw it with a mighty throw and the sword sailed into the distance.

Naruto was shocked and said "Wait, you mean that..."

Lion-o said "Yes...you are also one of our decendants, mine. Now you and the others don't have much time, you must find the sword of omens and awaken the eye of Thundera. Know this, as we speak each of your friends are in danger as the 2 ancient spirits of evil that came into the book of omens with you are even now awakening ancient evils in the book to destroy the thundercats and their decendants. Good luck Naruto and know that I believe in you." as he faded away.

Naruto looked where he had been for a moment and then looked at the distance where he saw the Sword of Omens fly to and thought "_If the others are in danger I got to save them."_ as he took off running.

When Temari appeared she found herself in the desert and looked around and thought "_Where am I."_

A female voice said "In the book of omens." causing Temari to turn and see a blond hair woman with black spots in her hair with tan marks on her face wearing a tan one piece suit that showed her figure.

Temari asked "Who are you."

The woman said "My name is Cheetara, one of the nobles of the Thundercats."

Temari started to say something when Cheetara said "Your going to ask what is going on right. The answer is each of you that was standing there when the book of Omens was opened was pulled inside the book. The reason for this is because it's time you learned of your own history."

Temari asked "Our history."

Cheetara said "Yes, you see, you are in fact my decendants. Each of you that was there are decendants of the original Nobles that survived the destruction of our homeworld Thundera. When Naruto discovered the sword of Omens which contains the eye of Thundera, the soarce of our powers, he unknowingly began a quest to reunite the Nobles and restore the legacy of Thundera and our people...but there isn't time to explain more then that, The 2 ancient spirits of evil are already on the move and we will be attacked soon."

Temari tensed as she began to look around and Cheeatara said "You can't defeat these enemies that are coming as you are. You must embrace who and what you really are. Come." as she got up and started to run away.

Temari started to follow her before her eyes widen as Cheetara seemed to become a streak of light and she stopped for a moment and Cheetara came back and said "Listen, don't get destracted, you must follow me and keep up the best you can. If that Sand storm gets here then we are both in extreme danger. Take this, it will help. Trust me." as she pulled off the Thundercats insignia off her chest and gave it to Temari.

Temari bit her lips and nods and both took off running across the desert away from the storm that was begging to form in the distance behind them.

Yugito covered her arms as she found herself on a mountain with snow on it and she thought "_How the hell did I get here."_

A male voice said "A mind as sharp as yours could probably guess."

Yugito turned and saw a man with orange fur with black streeks and white fur around him as well dressed in a blue outfit with a whip on his hip.

Yugito said "Who are you."

The man said "I am Tygra, Noble of the Thundercats and one of your ancestors."

Yugito eyes widen and asked "What."

Tygra said "Yes. Each of the Noble clans of Thundera have been called together to restore the legacy of the thundercats. You are one such Noble...but we don't have time to talk. A blizzard is coming and if we do not reach our destination soon then we will both die here. Come." as he disappeared from view.

Yugito looked around in shock when Tygra reappeared and said "Use your mind to see through what is real and what is not...Here, take this, it will aid you when the time is right." as he took the thundercat symbol off his chest and gave it to Yugito before he disappeared again.

Yugito frowned and then saw footprints in the snow and began to follow them as it began to snow.

Gaara found himself in a cave and a rough voice said "Ah, someone finally here to help."

Gaara turned and saw a man with grey and white skin with a blue spandex suit with spikes on it.

Gaara asked "Who are you."

The man said "I am Panthro, one of the Thundercats and your Gaara, one of my decendants."

Gaara frowned and said "How is that possible."

Panthro said "How do you breath air. It's something you just can...but speaking of air, we don't have much left. The entrance to this mine was caved in by the ancients spirits of evil. If we don't work together and push this boulder back up the mine shaft we will die of lack of air. Here, take this, it will help." as he handed Gaara the thundercat seal off his belt before he walked over and began to push against a boulder and said "What are you waiting for, death. Come help."

Gaara walked over and began to help push as the boulder slowly began to move and asked "How far is the mine shaft."

Panthro said "You don't want to know kid." as they continued to push slowly.

Fuu and Yagura both appeared on an island in the middle of the ocean and both looked around and a male voice said "Look here sis, they finally got here."

A female voice said "I know, took them long enough. Come on you 2. We got to hurry."

Both turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a pair of teens with red hair with black streaks and a little white in their fur. One was dressed in tan color while the other in blue.

The male said "I'm wilykat."

The female said "And I'm Wilykit."

Kat said "Look, take these and come on, we have to hurry." as he pulled off his thundercat seal and gave it to Yaguro as Kit did the same to Fuu."

Fuu asked "What's going on."

Kat said "A tidal wave is coming. The ancient spirit of evil that was inside both of you are trying to destroy you before you can awaken the power in your blood."

Yagura grabbed his head and asked "I...what..I don't remember anything. What's happening."

Kit said "You've been under someones control for nearly all your life thanks the the spirit that was sealed in you. With it no longer in you the spell you were under is now broken."

Yagura frowned and said "What...what's going on. Please tell us."

Kat said "Just hop on the raft and start paddling. We can explain on the way." as Kat and Kit pushed a log raft into the water and grabbed a couple of pieces of wood.

Fuu grabbed a piece as well and got on and Yagura reluctantly did.

Once they started paddling Kit and Kat started explaining about the thundercats, the final battle with Mumm-ra, the sealing, the truth about the bijuu, being decendants of the thundercats, Naruto, Temari, Yugito, Gaara, Nibi, and about how they came to be in the book of Omens. To say both were shocked was an understatement.

As they paddled Fuu said "Is it me or is the water going down."

Kit said "Unfortinately your right. All we can hope is that Naruto get's to the sword of Omens while we try and stay ahead of the tidal wave that is coming."

Everyone began to paddle faster after hearing that.

Naruto was climbing up a mountain as he thought "_I have to hurry and get to the sword. Please let me get to them in time."_


	8. Chapter 8

Temari was running across the desert keeping Cheetara trail in sight and thought "_She has super speed but only in short burst. It appears it's directly related to her stamina."_

A voice that sent chills down Temari spine was heard in the distants behind her "**Blood, give me more blood."**

Temari eyes widen and thought "_Oh god no. That's no Sandstorm. That's Shukaku."_ as she started to run faster sending more chakra into her legs.

Behind her the form of Shukaku could be seen moving every so often in the sandstorm that was catching up with Temari.

Gaara glared at the bolder and Panthro said "Told you that it wouldn't work kid. This boulder is made mostly of raw metal.

Gaara said "At least we got some air."

Panthro said "True, your sand did do that but we still have to get out of here to find the others."

Gaara frowned as he formed the sand back around him and some of the grey metal particles got mixed in with his sand.

Yugito was shielding her eyes with her arm in front of her and thought "_This can't be real."_ as snow kept flying into her as she glanced at the foot prints that were getting shallower and shallower.

A clicking sound was heard as a shadow flew over head and Yugito looked up and her eyes widen and thought "_That's the Shichibi...OF COARSE. The Shichibi is flapping it's wings causing the snow on the mountaint to fly at me. It must be trying to stop me from following Tygra...but why doesn't it attack me instead...wait, I feel...a genjutsu. Tygra must be using a genjutsu to hide me."_

Yugito was suddenly pulled to the side by Tygra and had the snow stop hitting her by a huge ice wall he was leaning against.

Tygra asked "Have you figured it out yet."

Yugito said "Your hiding me in a genjutsu."

Tygra said "Yes...but I can't do that any longer. You have to get to the top of this ice wall to get to the snowcats lair. Once there you will be safe. I can't hide you while you climb. Your going to have to cover yourself and climb up this while I distract the Shichibi."

Yugito said "But I don't know a genjutsu to make myself hide."

Tygra said "Take this." as he handed her his bolo whip.

Yugito asked "What is this."

Tygra said "Use this as a medium and direct your chakra and mental energy into this. The whip will aid you in casting a genjutsu to hide yourself. The mind is a warriors most powerful weapon and the energy of the mind can be used to do great and terrible things. I hope you understand because I don't have time to explain, get to the top of this wall and enter the cave at the top. Good luck." as he ran off into the blizzard.

Yugito frowned and looked at the whip and tried to move it and thought "_Is he serious."_

A scream was heard from the Shichibi and Yugito raised the whip above her head and began to turn it slowly as she closed her eyes and sent chakra into it and thought "_Disappear, disappear, disappear."_ as she opened her eyes and they got wide as she could see through her hand and thought "_Is it working...only one way to find out." _as she rolled up the whip putting it over her shoulder before she tried to climb up the ice wall and when she fell on the ground after making it 3 feet up she thought "_This is harder then I thought...wait, my hands are back normal."_ as she grabbed the whip and began to repeat what she did earlier with a little more confidence and then began to climb up again making it up 7 feet before her hand slipped.

As she hit the ground Tygra ran and grab her pulling her to the side as the Shichibi tail hit where she had been moments before and Tygra said "Be more careful." before he ran back into the blizzard.

Yugito thought "_OK, you do it and I'll distract the Shichibi..who am I kidding."_ before she made herself invisible again and tried again.

Yagura, Fuu, Kat, and Kit were paddling as fast as they could as the bottom of the tidal wave had reached them and was pulling them up it where the Sanbi was riding on the crest and Yagura said "If we get out of this I'm going to dine on some turtle soup."

Fuu said "Shut up and row faster, were losing ground."

As Naruto made it to the top of the mountain his eyes widen as he saw the sword of omens sticking out of the ground...but in front of it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune who roared as it saw Naruto and a tail shot at Naruto who rolled to the side before he leaped back avoiding another tail.

The Kyuubi said "**Give up and die boy. I'll never let you reach the sword."**

Naruto glared and said "Never." as he charged forward only to be hit by one of Kyuubi paws and knocked off the cliff but Naruto grabbed the side wall with chakra and thought "_I'm going to give Kakashi-sensei the newest edition of Icha Icha for teaching me Tree climbing."_ as he pulled himself back up and charged forward dodging the tails before he was knocked away by a paw.

Kyuubi growled "**Give up boy. You know you can't defeat me and without the sword you are nothing but a weak pathetic human."**

Naruto bit his lip as the words from Bi echoed in his head and Naruto stood up and said "If I'm not able to beat you without the sword then I'll never be able to beat you with it. You maybe bigger and stronger then me...but your also stupider baka kitsune."

Kyuubi howled before he charged at Naruto who dodged and stuck out his tongue and said "Come and get me Kyuubi."

Kyuubi charged again as Naruto replaced himself with a boulder and Kyuubi turned and Naruto said "Come on, third times the charm, Ichibi caught me after the second time, I guess your not just stupider then me but also Ichibi."

Kyuubi screamed "**YOUR DEAD."** as he charged at Naruto who was standing on the edge of the cliff and when Kyuubi went to strike Naruto in his mad charge Naruto fell off the edge and grabbed ahold of the side with chakra as Kyuubi tumbled over the side and Naruto seeing Kyuubi land on the ground below quickly pulled himself up and ran toward the sword of omens and grabbed it as Kyuubi jumped up the mountain.

Naruto turned and said "Thunder...thunder...thunder...Thundercats...HOOO." as the sword of omens extended before the eye of Thundera shot into the sky.

Enter Thundercats theme song.

Temari was running on the edge of the sandstorm when she saw the eye of thundera in the sky and her eyes glowed gold as Cheetara appeared running beside her eyes also glowing as both became partially invisible and as they merged together.

As they finished merging Temari was now the same height as Cheetara was and her hair had black spots in it and her fingers were more clawed. Her eyelids had a golden tan on them and on her wrist was a pair of gold bracelets with a small tube on the left one.

Temari still running said "Eat my dust sandy." as she took off in a blur for a few hundred yards and then appeared running normal before becoming a blur again gaining distance between her and the sandstorm.

Gaara who was pushing with Panthro as both their eyes glowed and Gaara sand began to swirl around him grinding into the boulder picking up more metal as Panthro faded and his cloths appeared on Gaara who began to grow in size until he matched Panthro's size but not as muscled and Gaara began to push the boulder as his sand ground it making it smaller and smaller the higher up the mind shaft he got.

As Gaara made it to the top of the shaft he could see the eye of Thundera and his sand that was completely off Gaara body showing the pale skin he hid under his sand armor began to form around Gaara again making it appear that his body was now grey when in fact it was covered in IRON SAND.

Gaara said "I'm coming, hold on." as he began to run toward the distance where Naruto was.

Yugito had just made it to the top when her eyes glowed and she saw Tygra who began to fade as orange appeared in her hair along with his cloths as she grew to match his size.

Yugito saw the Shichibi below her and she jumped off the ice wall and landed on it's back and using the whip wrapped it around the Schibi neck and she jerked the Schibi head causing it to hit the ice wall and knock it out to where it fell down.

Yugito said "That was easy, now to get to the others."

Out on the raft 4 sets of eyes began to glow as Kat and kit began to fade and their cloths appeared on Fuu and Yagura whose hair now had orange and black mixed in with both their hair colors as a black line appeared above and below their eyes.

The raft they were on broke apart into 2 surf board with the thundercats crest on it and both looked at each other and began to ride down the wave and out into open air and both saw the wave crash with Sanbi going under and Yagura said "Wipe out."

Fuu said "Totally." as both took off toward where the eye came from.

Naruto dodged as Kyuubi charged at him and Kyuubi said "**Enough."** as he began to gather chakra in front of his mouth and Naruto began to move the sword in a circle and a shield appear as Kyuubi fired the chakra at Naruto who was being pushed back by the power of the Kyuubi chakra ball blast.

As the wall began to crack a blur shot by grabbing Naruto and pulling him to safety as Temari appeared beside him.

Naruto was sweating and said "Thanks."

Kyuubi turned and boulder hit him in the face and everyone turned and saw Gaara up on a cliff holding a boulder and said "Here boy, catch." throwing the boulder at Kyuubi who dodge to the side as explosion rocked his back and everyone could see Yagura and Fuu dropping small pellets onto the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi opened it's mouth when Yugito appeared on it's snout and wrapped her whip around it's mouth and said "Come on, lets see if I can last 8 seconds."

Naruto pointed the sword at Kyuubi and said "Thundercats HOooo. Hoooo. Hooo." as lightning shot out of the tip hitting Kyuubi who was trying to scream and shake Yugito off at the same time but was having trouble as a colar formed around Kyuubi neck and began to squeeze.

Naruto began to target the colar and Kyuubi screams began to come out coughs as blood flew out of it's mouth before he fell off the side of the cliff again and Yugito leaped away.

As all of the Thundercats got together Nibi appeared out of the ground and said "Well done Thundercats." before everything warped and they soon found themselves back on the island in lightning country.


	9. Chapter 9

When everyone realised where they were Yagura was the first to speak and asked "Um...what just happened."

Naruto said "We were all in the book of Omens and it appears that we all awaken our bloodline I guess we can call it. Wierd." as he looked at himself and notice that he had grown just a little.

Yagura asked "Who are you exactly...and who am I."

Naruto frowned and Fuu said "Wilykat and Wilykit called you Yagura...don't you remember anything."

Yagura said "Not really. The last thing I remember before waking up on that island was being about 3 or 4 and being taken into a room by these 2 men and this other guy looked at me with these red eyes that had a funny little things in them that were spinning."

Naruto turned and said "Where those spinning things black."

Yagura said "Yeah, why."

Naruto thought a moment and said "The Sharingan. Where are you from."

Yagura thought and said "I don't know."

Yugito said "I don't know him but I do know that since he was the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi he must have been from the Hidden Mist. Raikage-sama found out who had what Jinchuuriki...your from Waterfall right." as she looked at Fuu.

Fuu said "Yeah. I was on patrol around our village when Shichibi took over me."

Naruto asked "So he knew about me also."

Yugito said "No..well not exactly. We knew Konoha had a Jinchuuriki since it is impossible to kill a Bijuu...or spirit I mean."

Nibi said "**It's no problem kitten. I understand that it is taking some time to get use to thinking of me as just a spirit instead of a demon."**

Naruto asked "Hey Nibi, what did you mean when you said that if this temple is destroyed you and the others would be destroyed."

Nibi sat down and said "**Spirits do not have bodies. As such we are unable to effect the world around us. As such we need a body to be able to interact with the world. This temple was designed to give us a body to use our powers to interact with the world. The 5 spirits of evil also have a tomb like this and if either tomb is destroyed then the balance of power between good and evil will shift in favor of the one that is not destroyed. Mumm-ra and Mumm-rana were both guardians of the temples that we could give our powers to in order to protect our temples against those that would destroy them. If our temple is destroyed then we would be unable to assist the world in fighting evil and the world would most likely be destroyed."**

Temari asked "Then why not destroy the temple that allows the evil to continue."

Naruto remembered Nibi earlier words and said "Evil always finds a way to survive and good always finds a champion to fight it...it's not that you can't destroy the temple, it's that Evil will find another way to survive. Isn't it."

Nibi looked away and said "The Dark Pyramid was already destroyed in the final battle...but Evil always finds a way to survive. There can't be good without evil."

No one said anything for a few minutes after that and Fuu said "Oh man, how am I going to explain this to my brother." as she looked at herself.

Gaara said "You have a brother."

Fuu said "Well, step brother. My parent died sealing Shichibi in me. I was adopted by the Hero of Waterfall."

Naruto asked "Whose that."

Fuu blinked and said "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. Waterfall doesn't have a Kage. Our village leader is called the Hero of Waterfall but I can't tell you why, it's classified and I would be executed for saying."

Naruto said "Well if it helps I guess we could goto Waterfall and speak with your brother and the leader of your village and explain things to him."

Fuu asked "And then what...I mean do I come with you or do I go back to my village or what."

Naruto shrugged and said "I won't force you to come with us. The others are only with me until we get this entire mess straightened out...Hmm."

Yugito asked "What."

Naruto said "You meantioned the Raikage knew who had which bijuus. Do you happen to know who has the other 3."

Yugito thought a moment and said "Yonbi and Gobi are both with Iwa and Rokubi is a missing nin. Why."

Naruto said "Well I was just thinking if we could free the other 3 of being Jinchuuriki then no one else would have to carry the burden we've shared. I guess it can wait. What about you Yagura. What do you plan to do now."

Yagura said "I...I don't know."

Gaara said "Why don't you come with us. I mean getting to Konoha is pretty much our best bet now since that will be where everything will either come together or fall apart. If things work out we could request the Sandaime Hokage to send a message to the Mizukage and tell him that someone from the hidden mist was found."

Naruto thought and said "Actually...that might be a bad idea."

Everyone looked at him and Yagura asked "Why would that be a bad idea."

Naruto looked at him and said "If people saw you as you are now and knowed what you looked like before they would think you have a bloodline and in the land of Water they have a bloodline civil war going on where they kill anyone with a bloodline...A friend of mine was there and his own father got a mob and killed killed his mother and tried to kill him all because he had a bloodline. Also you might be a missing nin and if we contacted them then they could send hunter nins after you and kill you. Also I don't know what they would say about you not having Sanbi and if the person who was controlling you was the Mizukage then he may also have you killed for being free of his control."

Yagura frowned and said "That does make since...but what can I do."

Naruto said "Well..."

Yagura looked down and said "Look, the best thing I can do is goto the Hidden Mist village. Hiding won't solve anything. I could have a family who are missing me. It's also the best place I can find out who I really am...if it turns out that I am a missing nin or they try to kill me then I can just leave...besides, I don't like the idea of this bloodline civil war you were talking about. Truth, Honor, Loyalty, Justice...if that is what we are suppose to be believing in then I think finding the truth is important, being loyal to those who count on me, bring honor to myself and others, and bring justice and end the senseless death that are being caused by that war."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Your right...but if you ever need any help send word to Konoha or Kumo and ask for the Thundercats. Your one of us."

Yagura said "Alright, but remember to follow your own advice. If you need me call."

Naruto walked over and offered his hand and Yagura shook it and said "Cya." as he walked away.

Naruto looked at Fuu who said "I guess we can goto speak to my brother. Come on." as she began to leave and Naruto shrugged as everyone began to follow her.

Nibi looked at the direction Yagura went and thought "_Good luck, Yondaime Mizukage. May you find peace and honor and correct the mistakes that you were forced to make."_

After getting back to the main land and a small altercation with some drunks in the small port village they traveling for a few hours the Thundercats set up camp and Naruto who was eating a fish like the others said "I know you probably don't trust us that much Fuu but I think we should all talk about anything we've discovered about our changed bodies so we can all help each other to better use them. I mean I don't know if you all have notice or not but our senses are more advance then they were before or at least in my case they are. I can smell, taste, and touch things more clearly. My strength, speed, and flexibility have all also increased and I can talk to cats and understand them. I also got the Sword of Omens which can call all of you it seems. It can detect danger, shoot lightning, and create a shield. I also have this glove that shoots out a tow line and has a mirror shine where you could see things reflected in it.."

Temari said "I guess I'll go next. I also have better senses then I had before. I also have I guess you could call it super speed but it only last in short burst. It looks like it's directly related to my stamina. I also have...well I think it sort of similar to the Sharingan. When I was running to get to Naruto when he called I saw him battling the Kyuubi and saw that his shield was going to fail long before I ever got there and I got there just as he started to use his shield so I guess I can see the future a little bit but I don't know if it was just a one time thing or if it something perminate or if I can even control it. I also have this." as she pulled the metal tube that extended into a staff and she said "I notice I can use my wind chakra in it like this." as she slashed downward and wind shot out of it and cut a limb off a tree a few feet away.

Yugito said "I guess I'll go next. My senses are just a little bit better then they were before but not much but I have notice that I can think faster analyzing things and I also have an easier time with Genjutsu without handsigns. I can make myself become invisible with Genjutsu by using my whip."

Gaara said "I have these though I don't really know if I can use them." as he held up a set of nunchucks with a red and blue handle.

Naruto asked "Do the red and blue part do anything."

Gaara pointed the blue one at Naruto and sent chakra into it and water shot out hitting Naruto before Gaara pointed the red one at the fire and fire shot out of it.

Gaara said "I also have control of my sand like I did before but I notice my sand is now iron sand. My strength and flexibility have both greatly improved as have my senses."

Everyone looked at Fuu who sighed and said "The only real change I can detect is my strength, speed, and stamina have all increased a little and I also notice I have increased senses...and I seem to have gained knowledge of traps like these." as she showed the pellets.

Naruto said "I see...I guess we better set up a watch schedule before it get's to late."

Everyone agreed and soon went to sleep with Naruto taking first watch followed by Temari, Yugito, Fuu, and then Gaara.

The next day the group made it to the forest surrounding the hidden waterfall village and Naruto asked "So where is this village."

Fuu said "Actually...you and the others need to stay here while I meet with one of the patrols around here and have them get permission for you to enter. Our village is hidden for our safety. Please wait here as it could take a while."

Naruto frowned but looked at the others who nod and so Fuu left.

20 minutes later Fuu came to a tree and moved a rock over and saw a seal engraved on the rock and she bent down and sent chakra into it.

After 10 minutes of waiting at the stone 4 figures appeared and Fuu looked at them and said "Shibuki, thank god it's you."

The 4 looked at the girl and a boy around 15 with brownish black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt, grey shoulder armor, and black pants said in a questioning tone "Fuu...is that you."

Fuu said "Yes it's me."

Everyone seemed to relax slightly and Shibuki said "What the hell happened to you."

Fuu said "You won't believe me unless you meet the others. There's a group of 4 about 3 miles away waiting for me to return. They came to explain what happened to me since the same thing happened to them as well."

Shibuki frowned and said "Who are these people."

Fuu said "One is a Konoha Gennin named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and also the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Shibuki eyes widen and said "What do you mean former."

Fuu said "It's part of what happened. Shichibi isn't in me any longer either." as she raised her shirt and showed that there was no seal.

At this all 4 of the other waterfall ninja gasped and Shibuki frowned and said "How."

Fuu said "I don't know how to explain it. The others would be able to explain it. The others are Yugito Nii Namikaze, former Jinchuuriki of the Nibi and now wife of Naruto. There is also Sabaka no Gaara, former Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and former son of the Yondaime Kazekage who banished him and his sister when the Ichibi was destroyed. The 4th member is his sister Temari Namikaze, the 2nd wife of Naruto...They are also joined by the Nibi no Neko herself."

Shibuki said "What the hell happened Fuu, you went on a patrol 3 days ago and disappeared and now all this."

A voice said "**Perhaps I can explain."** causing the group to tense as they turned and saw Nibi sitting there licking her paw. (You just got to love the idea of a Nibi being this way).

One of the Waterfall ninja said in a scared voice "What should we do Shibuki."

Shibuki said "Stand down...if Nibi was going to attack us then she would have already done it and none of us would be alive. Don't make an enemy out of her." as he tried to act strong while his hand trembled.

Fuu said "What are you doing here. I thought you were going to stay with the others."

Nibi said "**You told the others to stay and wait on your return. I do not take orders. I am not a pet. I am mearly an Advisor to Naruto, the new lord of the Thundercats...and you show wisdom for someone so young Guardian of the Sacred Water."**

Fuu gasped and asked "How did you know about that."

Nibi laughed and said "**You have kept your village secret but I have known the secrets of this world for thousands of years. I know the true secret behind that water and I know how it is created and why it is there. I have seen things you could not dream of so it should not suprise you that I know of it**."

Shibuki said "Why are you here Nibi and what has happened to FUU and the others who are with her."

Nibi said "Have you heard the term Avatar before young Gaurdian."

Shibuki shook his head no and Nibi said "**It means the manifestation of the spirit. An ancient war between good and evil caused 9 spirits to manifest ourselves to fight each other. 5 spirits of evil joined together to give a great evil the power to enslave and destroy the world while 4 spirits of good joined together with a Noble clan known as the Thundercats to defend the people of this world against this evil. Each of the even tailed Bijuu are in fact the 4 spirits of good while the 5 odd numbers were the spirit of Evil. Even though in the end the great evil was stopped and the Thundercats were destroyed the 9 of us still waged our war against each other as the years passed on. Now the legacy of the Thundercats has been reawakened as thier decendants have come together. It seems there are other spirits at work in this war of good and evil that even we were not aware of because those 4 who joined Fuu, Fuu herself as well as one other who was the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi are decendants of the original Thundercats. What you see now in Fuu is her ancestors bloodline you could say remanifesting itself while the spirits that were once sealed in them have now had their avatar bodies destroyed returning them to spirits. All that is left of what you call the Bijju besides myself is the Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi**."

Shibuki said "How can I trust you."

Nibi smirked and began to change shape and everyone was shocked as Nibi became Shibuki father Shi who said "Shibuki my son."

Shibuki said in a shocked voice "Father...but how."

Shi said "Nibi has the ability to become an Avatar for spirits herself and has agreed to let me speak through her to you. You may not believe this but I have watched over you and Fuu ever since I died protecting this village and I saw when the Shichibi took over Fuu 3 days ago in an attempt to destroy the Thundercats and the spirits of good. I watched as she was freed of it and how she along with the others fought the 4 ancient spirits of evil and won. You may not believe my words but know that Nibi was telling the truth. What happens now is your choice my son. Lead our people well and carry out the duties of the Hero of Waterfall with Honor." as he faded away back into Nibi.

Shibuki looked at Fuu and then at the other ninja who came with him and he said "Fuu...Do you have any idea what this means for the village."

Fuu started to open her mouth when Shibuki said "Don't speak...go bring those other back here. I must think over this."

Fuu nods and quickly left.

After she was gone the other ninja looked at each other and one said "What will you do sir."

Shibuki said "You will see soon."

It took nearly 20 minutes for Fuu to get to the other and return back.

When they did Shibuki looked at each of them and thought "_Well he does look similar to the Yondaime Hokage somewhat."_ and said "My name is Shibuki, I am the leader of the Hidden Waterfall village."

Naruto said "It is an honor to meet the Hero of Waterfall. I do not know why you are called that but Fuu seemed to speak of you in high reguards by giving the village leader that name. I am Naruto and this is Yugito, Temari, and Gaara."

Shibuki glanced at Fuu and said "I see...why are you here."

Naruto said "I don't know how much you know about the Bijuu or what has happened with them..."

Shibuki said "I am aware of their supposed history and that they are suppose to be gone now." in a neutral tone.

Naruto clicked his tongue and said "Fuck it, Look dude, I'm not one for formalities as 4 of the 5 Kage's will tell you. Hell, I'm probably the only person on the planet to actually tell each of them to basically kiss my ass and live to tell about it so I'll give it to you straight. The others came here following me and I came here to explain what happened with one of your ninja since I was the one who started the chain of events that caused the Bijuu to be destroyed basically. I know some of the villages treat Jinchuuriki's as weapons or monsters and others respect them. I could have asked Fuu how you treat her but odds are because of her loyalty to you she would have lied or at least sugar coated it so I wanted you to get the facts from the cat's mouth so to speak. Fuu didn't leave the village on her own accord. Shichibi took control of her to try and weaken me since I represented a threat to it. I became more of a threat and freed her from her burden and if you have a problem with it take a number and get in line for the kiss my ass club. If you have a problem with Fuu now then take it on me, blame someone, blame me. If you want to get rid of her, fine. I seen Kage do everything from banishment, marriages, to becoming retainers. If your to stupid to see how great and loyal she is to you then take her off your hands and I'll give her a home, friends, and people who will treat her with respect as a person and not some kind of freak or monster or tool. You think your some big fish in the world, well cats eat fish and I got an entire litter here full of hungry cats."

Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock and Shibuki covered his mouth and a snicker could be heard before he burst out laughing.

Yugito and Temari thought "_No way, he did it again."_

Fuu who was blushing bright red in shock and awe thought "_Oh god, I can't believe he just did that."_

Gaara took out a scroll and began to write on it.

_Nibi asked "_**What are you writing." **looking at Gaara.

Gaara said "I decided to right down who all he basically told to fuck off to. That makes 4 village leaders, 11 Jounin, 25 Chunnins, 6 Gennins, and nearly 45 civilians."

Naruto turned and said "Hey, those drunk idiots had the nerve to try to hit on Temari, Fuu, and Yugito like they were prostitutes. I was only defending their honor. It's not my fault the Raikage had them in that port town without any female company for over 3 months."

Shibuki looked at Fuu and asked "Is he always like this."

All the thundercats but Naruto said "Yes."

Naruto pouted and said "Anyways, what are you going to do because we need to get a move on before I'm marked down as a missing nin in Konoha."

Shibuki frowned and said "Fine. You have 2 wives from what I understand. Why."

Naruto said "Truthfully or officially."

Shibuki said "Officially."

Naruto said "Officially the Raikage when he heard of our unique position he wanted to make the Namikaze an official clan so he sponsored the marriage of Yugito and me while marrying Temari and me while making Gaara a member of my clan."

Shibuki said "I see...and truthfully."

Naruto said "I threatened the Kazekage after he tried to kill Gaara when I destroyed the Ichibi and when I defended Gaara along with Temari who defended her brother he banished them. The Tsuchikage wanted to send a message to the Raikage about sending ninja to his village and married Yugito to me before I accidently killed him."

A Chunnin asked "How do you accidently kill someone. Especially a Kage."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "He had a bad heart and I used my harem jutsu on him and he died of a heart attack."

Temari said "That's right, you never did show us the Harem jutsu. What is it."

Naruto shrugged putting his hands together and said "HAREM JUTSU." as the clearing was covered in smoke and when it cleared all the males but Gaara blew back with nosebleeds while the females looked pissed.

Nibi said **"I guess I'll have to bring him back to life after this**." as she looked down.

Unlike before each of the clones quickly grabbed all the guys but Gaara and quickly tied them up and put a kunai at each of their necks before releasing the Jutsu and said "See, it's not a useless jutsu. It knocks out perverts and is great for capturing enemy ninja."

When Shibuki and the other Waterfall ninja awoke Fuu walked over and untied them and she pointed to the tree where Naruto was looking like shit with bruises, cuts and marks claw marks all over his body.

Shibuki wiped the dried blood off his nose and said "A very deadly jutsu." as he looked away.

Fuu asked "So what now brother."

Shibuki frowned and said "Fuu...I've done everything I could to make your life better, I gave you the best teachers, the best equiptment and the best resources to help you in life while under the disguise of making you the best defender of Waterfall...but with the Shichibi gone I will now have to answer to everyone about spending so much valuable resources on you. The only thing I can do is make it appear that you would serve the village better in some other way. The only way I can see to do that is a political marriage."

Fuu eyes widen and then looked down and said "I see."

Shibuki said "I know and I don't like it but I have to find someway to make the village stronger and defend it better now that we don't have the Bijuu...Naruto..was it."

Naruto who had recovered shocking everyone said "Yeah."

Gaara asked "How are you healed so quickly."

Naruto said "I...I don't know, I always thought it was because of Kyuubi. Maybe it was something I got from my parents or maybe something related to our transformation."

Shibuki said "I was talking to you."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on...So what do you want." ignoring the snickers or the red face of Shibuki.

Shibuki said "You claim the Raikage is interested in your clan right."

Naruto nods and Shibuki said "I wish to have a meeting with the Raikage and the Hokage about a political marriage."

Naruto groaned and said "You want to marry Fuu to me, don't you."

Shibuki narrowed his eyes and said "Is there a problem with that. Your not saying she's not good enough are you."

Naruto said "Hell no, I just want her to have a chance to decide her own future."

Shibuki said "What you decide to do with her once the alliance is signed is your problem. If you want her to be free then that is your decision. I mearly want for protect Waterfall by allying ourselves with 2 other villages. Kumo and Konoha which we are already in a small alliance with."

Naruto said "Fine...but if I free her then she is allowed to do as she wishes, reguardless of what anyone says. If she wishes to go off somewhere and start a new life and not be a ninja that is her choice and you can't force her back if she doesn't want to come back."

Shibuki said "Agreed."

Fuu looked down and Naruto said "Don't worry Fuu, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to and just think of it as a long term mission until the papers are signed. If you want I'll let you come back to Waterfall the very same day to your life here."

Everyone Yugito, Gaara, and Temari seemed shocked and Fuu said "You would do that."

Temari said "He offered the same deal to all of us as well. He doesn't want slaves or servants or people to be with him out of duty but out of love."

Fuu said "I see."

Shibuki said "Then it's settle, Fuu, you have 3 hours to get anything you want to take with you. You 2 will stay here with the others to make sure they don't learn the secret location of our village entrance."

Naruto sighed and said "Whose going to believe this."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day around 10 am Temari asked "So why are we going to Wave when we were only 5 miles from Konoha earlier."

Naruto glanced back and said "I left my Hiate there along with my team. They may still be there and...and I also want to pay my respects to a grave before I go back to Konoha."

Yugito said "Your scared of going to Konoha, aren't you." as she narrowed her eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and said "A little." as they came over a hill and the others eyes widen as they saw a bridge in the distance and Naruto looked at it and said "Oh I can't believe this. THEY HAVEN'T FINISHED IT." as he shook his head.

Fuu said "That is one big bridge."

Naruto said "Yeah...well come on, lets get going." as he jumped off and began leaping from tree to tree toward the bridge.

As they got to where the bridge was only a hundred feet away from shore Naruto frowned and said "Well shit, how do we get over there."

Yugito and Fuu looked at Naruto in shock and Fuu said "Don't you know water walking."

Naruto blinked and said "No. I saw Zabuza and Kakashi do it but I haven't learned to do it yet."

Yugito looked at Temari and Gaara and said "You don't know it either, do you."

Both shook their head no and Yugito said "Well...I guess I can teach it to you. All you have to do is send chakra to your feet and find the proper amount to keep yourself up, to much and you blow off, not enough and you sink. Do it one step at a time, it's not a race. It's a goal."

Naruto blinked and said "I'm going to kill him."

Everyone looked at him and Fuu asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei, when he explained how to tree climb using chakra he told us to take a running start to get up the tree faster and get the excercise faster. It took me 4 days to learn to do that excercise there in Wave."

Yugito said "Woah, hold on, you were on a mission when he taught that to you."

Naruto said "Yeah...in fact besides teamwork that has been all he has taught us."

At those words everyone seemed shocked and tensed as a blur shot by and appeared not to far away.

The group turned and saw Kakashi standing there as he looked at the group and froze as he saw Nibi and then looked at Naruto and said "What's going on here Naurto."

Naruto said "Trying to get back to Wave to tell you what I found out about Kyuubi."

Kakashi said "I see...and what did you find and what's with the cat."

Naruto said "Nibi, long story. As for Kyuubi. Well...you might want to sit down for this. It's going to take a while."

Kakashi said "I think I'll stand. Besides I should arrest you for desertion."

Naruto said "And I should kick yours and Jiji ass for not telling me that my dad was the Yondaime Hokage and my mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kakashi stiffened a moment and said "I don't know what your talking about."

A voice that froze Kakashi said "Give it up Kakashi-teme."

Kakashi turned and gasped as he swallowed a lump in his throat and said "Obito."

Obito said "Long time no see Kakashi-teme. Do me a favor, stop looking at my name so much and live you fucking idiot. I gave you that eye so you could live for us both. Not stand in front of the stone and live a life of mourning."

Kakashi asked "How are you here."

Obito said "Nibi, she has the ability to let the dead take control of her body for a few minutes to help them find peace and move on. Naruto met his mother from what I was told like this...Now Kakashi, I know you see this team 7 like our team 7 but Sasuke isn't me...hell, Naruto was closer to me then anyone, Sakura isn't Rin. Rin would kick Sakura ass for being a disgrace as a kunoichi...and as for Naruto...even if you were a prodigy and I was the dobe, Minato-sensei never played favorites and treated and trained us equally...Now start living for the future and not the past or you will find out that all you really had is behind you instead of what is around and in front of you...Goodbye Kakashi...by the way, it's funny that the person who was the dobe saved your life again." as he faded away back into Nibi.

Kakashi closed his good eye and a tear fell as he wiped the tear away and said "Naruto, I..."

Naruto said "Don't...don't say your sorry or anything like that. The past is the past and we can't change it. I've had an adventure you won't believe and...well I think Jiji will kill you when he finds out what all happened."

Kakashi bit his lip as Obito words came back to him and he said "Alright...what's going on."

Naruto said "Well...I think the first place I should start is with the Bijuu. Nibi...would you mind explaining it."

Nibi said "**Very well Naruto but I'm starting to get tired of doing that..." **as she explained the history of what the Bijuu really are and said "**and now Naruto has broken the spell on Kyuubi, Shichibi, Sanbi, and Ichibi who are all now without bodies to use again while Hachibi has also given up his body after I told him I would stay by the young lord to help him to return the greatness of his ancestors to the world."**

Kakashi was shocked and Naruto said "This is Yugito Nii Namikaze, my first wife. Former Jinchuuriki of the Nibi."

Kakashi said "WIFE."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Long story short, the Tsuchikage kind of made her my wife to send a message to the Raikage about sending ninja to his village."

Kakashi paled and said "You met the Tsuchikage."

Yugito said "Don't worry Kakashi, the Tsuchikage won't do anything to Naruto."

Kakashi turned and glared at her and said "Oh, and how do you know that. If he knew who Naruto really was then he.."

Naruto said "Dead...He's dead Kakashi-sensei...I sort of..um...killed him."

Kakashi fell on his ass and said "You WHAT."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "I used my Harem jutsu on him and turns out he had a bad heart and you can guess what happened."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "Does anyone know you were involved in his death."

Naruto said "Yeah, several people in Kumo, and also several ninja in Waterfall."

Kakashi shook his head and said "How did Kumo find out. Please tell me you didn't go there. They would turn you into breeding stock if they found out about your mother having a son."

Yugito said "Hey, we wouldn't do that. I admit the Sandaime Raikage was an idiot possessed with gaining bloodlines but the Yondaime Raikage isn't like that. Hell he was the one who married Naruto to Temari here and also made the Namikaze an official clan and even is offering an alliance with Konoha over it."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Naruto who nods and asked "What bloodline did my mom have Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi frowned and said "Kushina had unusual chakra. I can't explain it more then that since I really don't know...are you also one of his wives." as he looked at FUU.

Fuu said "Yes. It's a political marriage to stregthen relations between Kumo, Konoha, and Waterfall since we no longer have the Shichibi."

Kakashi looked at Gaara who said "The Raikage made me a retainer of the Namikaze clan in case the Kazekage tries to kill Temari or me since he banished us after I lost the Ichibi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Waterfall...How the hell did you survive to make it back here and why didn't you goto Konoha."

Naruto said "Well...I need my Hiate I left here and I wanted to pay my respect to Zabuza and Haku...Hey Kakashi, you don't know anything about a guy name Yagura from the Hidden Mist village. The Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

Kakashi said "The Yondaime Mizukage...what about him."

At this all the thundercats eyes widen and Naruto said "He's the Mizukage...He's not the one Zabuza tried to kill is he. I mean he's so..young."

Kakashi said "Actually, he's not that young. He's in his later 20's earlier 30's. The Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi got slower aging. It's a bonus like the Ichibi host got the ability to control sand...Why."

Naruto said "But...but he.."

Temari walked over and put her hand behind Naruto back and said "He doesn't remember Naruto. He was under the Sanbi control all these years."

Kakashi asked "What are you talking about."

Yugito said "We met him, Yagura. He doesn't have memories beyond a few when he was a child when he was brought before a guy who had a pair of Sharingan eyes. Ever since that day he's been under the Sanbi control who was basically using Yagura as a puppet till we broke the Sanbi control on him."

Kakashi frowned and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "He describe the Sharingan perfect Kakashi and he really didn't know anything."

Kakashi frowned and said "I see...Naruto, what are you going to do now."

Naruto said "Learn water walking the RIGHT way and not the way you had us learn tree climbing."

Kakashi asked "What do you mean the right way."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and said "It isn't a race to get to the top first. It's only a goal to reach."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said "Seems your adventure made you wiser."

Naruto said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT. YOU SUPPOSE TO BE OUR SENSEI AND THE FIRST TIME YOU TEACH US SOMETHING USEFUL YOU DON'T EVEN TEACH US IT RIGHT."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "I see you haven't learned a lot thought. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worse then trash. You, Sasuke, and Sakura were never a true team. The first time you acted like a team was when you and Sasuke released me from the water prison. Before this mission I honestly believe that Sakura would quit being a Kunoichi because as I see her until now she only cared about being attractive to Sasuke. She diets herself to unhealthy levels, she never does more then the bare minimul requirement in training and she hasn't taken the innititive to get stronger. Then we have Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't trust anyone since the person he trusted most killed his entire clan."

Naruto said "Itachi right, yeah, we ran into him and the walking sushi when they tried to capture the Raikage brother."

Kakashi frowned as he heard this and said "I'll want to know more on that in a minute but let me finish what I was saying. Since Sasuke doesn't trust I believed he would leave a teammate to die if it got in his way of getting stronger. Until you both worked together I was not willing to teach anything that would make him believe he was ready for higher missions where he would get himself and his teammates killed. Then we have you. You have by far the most potential of anyone I have seen in years. Sure you had a bad deal handed to you because of Kyuubi but you could have done things differently. Your stealth skills are good enough to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing orange. You've done that. Your speed and stamina are very good also because you can lead Chunnin and ANBU on a chase throught the village for hours. You learned an A-rank Kinjutsu in less then 3 hours...but you waste those skills by pissing people off more at you by pranking them, screaming to the world your going to be Hokage making you appear to be an idiot and you don't take your training serious unless you have a short term goal to reach. You and Sasuke both challenged each other to finish the tree climbing first and through your challenge you may have forced you to learn it slower then you normally would have but you also increased your stamina, control, and chakra by working so hard to beat each other."

Naruto frowned and said "How could I have done better then I have oh so great Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi said "What are your faults Naruto, what areas do you think are your weakest."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down and said "My chakra control...my book smarts."

Kakashi said "2 out of 5 isn't bad. Yes your chakra control sucks and you were showed a chakra control excercise in the accademy, the leaf balancing. Iruka tried to teach it to you several times but you thought it was boring."

Naruto looked down and Kakashi said "Next is your book smarts. Your not an idiot Naruto, the Sandaime taught you to read and you know most of the proper paperwork to fill out to get things done in his office as good as Iruka who is the Hokage assistant. While others made it harder for you to impove and I do admit that you did have a handicap you could have gotten by them very easy. Instead of coming up with ways to prank people you could have use those skills to get you the things you need. People won't sell you food. Well how much food did you buy on your trip and how much did you either catch or kill or find. Konoha is surrounded by rivers and forest. Finding food wouldn't have been hard. Another thing, your cloths. Fine, people wouldn't sell you anything but orange for clothing. You could get cloths die for your pranks but you never thought about dying your cloths a different color like red or black or green. Then there is the library. You can henge yourself so good to be a naked woman that knocks people out and yet you couldn't henge into a fake person to get into the civilian library to read books. You had the skills to improve yourself Naruto, you just chose not to because it wasn't fun. Life isn't a game Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Your right..life isn't a game...I had my eyes opened here in Wave...but I'm not the same person I was before Kakashi. I've change, not just physically but mentally as well. I've seen a man slap his daughter, order his sons death and banish them both because he sees them as pawns. I've seen a perverted old man take pleasure out of fucking with peoples lives. I seen a leader cast away a loyal ninja in order to save the village because of an order he gave. I've seen a person give their life because they felt they failed their master and their life was worthless, I've seen a man leave his village to rush off to face a powerful enemy to save his brother and I've seen a leader cast away his sister because he thinks others will see him as a weak leader...you know the one thing I discovered as I traveled since I left here...the world is a cruel dark place where people only care about themselves. Where the weak cower in fear and the strong use thier strength to make themselves richer and more powerful no matter the cost to others. That bridge there these people claim is their hope. Truth is it's not. It's nothing more then a symbol for them to rally behind to gain strength...I want to become that bridge Kakashi. I want to become a symbol, not to just the people of Wave or Konoha but to the world."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and he had to turn his head away under Naruto gaze and said "You have grown Naruto...I acknowledge that."

Naruto looked out at the sea and saw the sun was beginning to set and said "You know...I think the world is like that sunset..with the number of people who are willing to be the light of hope in the world going down everyday, darkness is getting closer and closer like the night that is approaching."

Temari bit her lip and said "Actually...I think your wrong Naruto. I think the world is like a sunrise. The world has already been in darkness for so long but now a new light has began to rise and make the world a better place." as she gave him a small smile.

Naruto laughed a little and said "Maybe...I never was good at telling time with the sun."

Kakashi said "Well anyways I think we should all go see Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto said "Actually, if you don't mind, I think we need to practice water walking. I don't feel like swimming this channel again."

Kakashi said "I see...we in that case hold on." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi appeared on the bridge and grabbed Sasuke and Sakura who was looking where Naruto and the others are and he reappared next to the thundercats and said "Sasuke, Sakura, time to learn water walking. Same thing as tree climbing but instead on water instead of trees. I'll wait for you on the bridge." as he pulled out his book and shushined away.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at Naruto and the others and Sasuke said "Dobe."

Naruto said "Sasuke."

Sakura looked at the others and asked "Who are all you and where have you been Naruto. Kakashi-sensei said you had had some kind of wierd bloodline that could become harmful to others that wasn't awakening right."

Naruto looked at the bridge and said "He did, did he...Sasuke, what's the 3rd word out of Sakura's and my mouth when we meet Kakashi every day."

Sasuke said "Liar...He lied..again."

Naruto said "Yes and no. I did awaken a bloodline of sorts but that wasn't the reason I left."

Nibi whistled and said "**Damn, now that is one hell of a story." ** as she looked at the open area behind Sasuke.

Sakura said "That cat talked...Is she a summon."

Nibi looked at Sakura a moment and said "**No, I am no summon. Sasuke Uchiha, your mother wants to talk to you**." as she began to change and the form of Mikota Uchiha appeared.

Mikota looked at Sasuke who had paled and Sasuke said quitely "Mother."

Mikota said "Hello my sassy little boy."

Naruto snickered as Sasuke glared at him before Sakura hit him on the head and yelloed "QUITE." and Sasuke looked back and asked "How are you here."

Mikota said "Nibi has the ability to let the dead use her to speak to the living for a few minutes."

Sasuke said "A fe minutes, but I don't want you to go."

Mikota snapped her fingers and everything paled around Sasuke and Mikota as everything else was frozen and she said "Don't worry, this is genjutsu like the one your brother used on you so we can speak privately. It's a power Nibi has that she allowed me to use for this moment because of what I need to tell you. I've been given this chance to tell you the truth and not the lies that everyone told you. Itachi didn't kill me...Your father did."

Sasuke eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Mikota said "Under the Uchiha shrine there is a secret meeting room that has instructions left to the Uchiha clan by Madara Uchiha, your great grandfather. It tells about the Magnekyou Sharingan, the eyes your brother had that day. It says that in order to gain those eyes you have to feel guilt over killing your best friend. Your father killed me in order to gain those eyes along with half the Uchiha killed thier spouse, children, or best friends. Your father was planning to assassinate the Hokage along with the council and enslave the people of Konoha."

Sasuke took a step back and said "That's not possible. Why would father do that. We were Konoha protectors."

Mikota said "Because he was ordered to by his grandfather Madara Uchiha who is still alive to this very day."

Sasuke looked shocked and said "But how can that be, he died fighting the Shodaime Hokage."

Mikota said "No, he faked his death and has been preparing for the proper time to strike. He went to the land of Water and killed the Nidaime Mizukage before he became the Sandaime Mizukage. He then started the bloodline civil war in the land of Water to weaken other bloodlines that could fight the Sharingan so that when the time was right, the Uchiha who were still loyal to him like your father would join him in taking over the world. Madara Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago on Konoha to weaken it so it would be easier when the Uchiha clan attempted our Coup against the village. Look at the memorial of those who died that night, only 5 Uchiha died, those 5 didn't even have the Sharingan. They were sacrificed to make it appear that the Uchiha helped when in fact we stayed in our homes and waited for the attack to end.

Sasuke said "No, no, it's not possible, your lying. Your not my mother."

Mikota said "If you doubt my words then explain how one person could kill our entire clan then huh. How was it that Itachi was able to kill us all by himself. He didn't. He killed the real killers of our clan, those who followed the orders of Madara Uchiha...do you know who Itachi was suppose to kill in order to get the Magnekyou Sharingan...you. Your father order Itachi to kill you but he refused and killed his best friend instead because he wanted to protect you. If you doubt me then how is it that only 5 Uchiha died in the Kyuubi attack, how is it that the plans for the Uchiha Coup are in a safe under the floorboard in your fathers study that has to be opened with Uchiha blood. If you can't believe me then look at the proof yourself but know this, Itachi only killed your father and the others who were traitors to the village and the real killers of our clan. He also lied to you to protect you. If you doubt my words then know this, if you kill Itachi then you are no longer my son. Goodbye Sasuke." as she began to fade away.

Sasuke said "No mom wait." as she disappeared and the world returned to normal as Sasuke fell to the ground and tears began to fall.

Naruto blinked and asked "Hey, what happened, why are you on the ground crying Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Just...Just shut up DOBE." as he turned away.

Naruto frowned and said "Whatever, lets train."

It only took 2 hours to get the water walking excercise down thanks to the advice of Fuu and Yugito. Sasuke was quite the entire time as he tried to get it which worried everyone.

Finally when they made it back to Wave Kakashi was waiting for them and he said "Good job all of you...is everything alright." as he saw the way Sasuke was silent and Sakura sending worried looks at him.

Naruto said "Sasuke been depressed since Nibi let him speak with his mom like she did for you and that Obito guy."

Kakashi said "I see...well I already explained that we had extra help for the rest of the mission and arranged for you to stay at our clients house. Lets go. Tomorrow we will return to Konoha since the bridge will be finished in a couple of days."

When the group arrived back at Tazuna house, Tazuna said "There's the Hero of Wave."

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

Tsunami came over and said "You were the one who saved Inari and me from Gato men, you were the one who inspired Inari to get the people of Wave to come to the bridge and stand up for ourselves and you are also the one who found out Inari had been captured and helped save Inari when he was captured by those men. Your sensei told us about you medical condition and why you had to leave so we understand you wanting to protect us from even yourself so in our eyes and all our friends and neighbors you are the hero of Wave country. That is why we are naming the bridge after you, the Great Naruto Bridge." as she bend down and kissed Naruto on the lips and she pulled back seeing his blushing face and said "A woman always has to kiss her champion after he saves her."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um, it was nothing. I couldn't of done it without my teammates and sensei."

Sakura took a little pride at that and Kakashi said "Aren't you worried that your wives are going to get mad that your flirting with another woman Naruto."

Naruto paled as Tsunami asked "Wives."

Naruto said "Yeah, um..."

Temari walked forward and said "It's a long story Ms. I'm Temari and this is my brother Gaara, Fuu, and Yugito. Long story short while Naruto was away he sort of helped us all in a different situation and saved us similar to the way he saved you and several village leaders thought that marrying us to him was the best to solve some problems that arose. While we are married on paper that is all so far and Naruto has been kind enough to offer to release us from the marriage if we want to once we reach Konoha and get the matters that forced us to be married taken care of. I'm sure none of us mind you kissing him since we each can understand wanting to thank him."

Naruto looked at Gaara and said "I love you man like a brother but there is no way in hell I'm kissing you."

Sakura said "Naruto. Are you gay."

Naruto sputtered and asked "WHAT."

Sakura said "Well you said you love him and you did kiss Sasuke the day we graduated."

Naruto sputtered and said "That was an accident, somebody shoved me into Teme."

Sakura said "Oh, how can we be sure. I mean you have 3 wives and you haven't even kissed them if what I am hearing is right."

Naruto said "Sakura, I respect them to much to force them into anything romantic. I won't treat them as servents or breeding stock or prostitutes. I care to much for them to do..." as he was silence by a kiss from Temari.

Naruto was in a daze as Kakashi looked up giggling and Naruto looked at Temari and asked "What..."

Temari smiled and said "Well it maybe only on paper but you saved my brother, protect me from my father, threatened to fight an entire village for me and have been protecting me and my brother since the day we met. I for one have decided I accept being your wife."

Naruto asked "Are you sure Temari, I mean I give you your freedom and ask nothing in return."

Temari said "Yeah, I'm sure and I want to show you how sure I am." as she grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of sand."

Yugito frowned and said "Damn, she's fast."

Gaara said "Not really. She's actually like Naruto since the day he stood in front of the Kazekage and told him if he tried to touch her again he'd basically kill him."

Several eyes widen at that and Sakura said "He threatened the Kazekage."

Gaara said "He killed the Tsuchikage and basically told the Raikage to fuck off."

Fuu said "He did the same to my brother, the leader of Waterfall country."

Everyone was stunned as they heard that.

Meanwhile Naruto and Temari were acting like a couple of animals in heat.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning as the sun began to rise Naruto was carrying Temari bridal style toward Tazuna house as she slept in his arms with her head on his chest.

A few love bites on her neck was visible as well as a couple on Naruto neck that was slowly fading away.

As they reached the house the door opened and Naruto blinked as he saw Kakashi standing there and he raised an eyebrow and said "Tsunami making breakfast for us before we leave."

Naruto nods and walks in and sats down still with Temari in his arms as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Naruto opened his eyes and saw everyone had came down the stairs and were stairing at him as Temari still slept and he asked "What."

Sakura said "You both didn't really...you know...did you." as she blushed.

Naruto looked at her and said "We are legally married and can do or not do whatever we please Sakura and I will not kiss and tell more then that."

Temari opened her eyes and looked over and said "TOO much Stamina." before laying her head back on his shoulder.

Naruto said "Hey, I told you all that most of my strength came from me and not hairball."

Temari glared at him and said "Your not human Naruto. We are taught civilian men can only go at most 4 hours without a break. Shinobi 6 if they were completely rested. You were still hard after 8 hours and I told you I was to soar to go on...besides, there is no way that was your first time."

At those words everyone was looking at Naruto in shock and Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well..." as he looked away.

Yugito said "You've been with someone before." raising an eyebrow.

Naruto frowned and said "I don't want to talk about it alright...as for the reason I was still hard is someone taught me a birth control jutsu that makes a guy last longer and I used it alright so just drop it. I wanted to make it special for you while also making sure that you didn't accidently get pregnant since I think your still to young to be a mother safely."

Kakashi said "Since your married Naruto does that mean your going to quit your other job." as he looked up from his book and saw Naruto freeze and then look at Kakashi and asked "How do _you_ know about that Kakashi." with venom in his voice as he said you.

Kakashi said "Who do you think nominated you for it. I had the job before you did."

Sasuke said "What job."

Naruto said "Nothing." quickly.

Sakura said "Come on Naruto, if you got another job you should tell us since we may have to find you for a team mission."

Naruto put his hands to his face and said "I hate you Kakashi, I _REALLY_ do."

Sasuke said "Just come on dobe and tell us dobe."

Naruto said "Screw you Sassy."

Sasuke jumped to his feet and a Kagebunshin appeared between him and Naruto who was still holding Temari.

Temari looked at Naruto and said "What is it Naruto, why don't you want to tell what your other job is."

Naruto looked away and said "My rent is 400 a month not including my utilities that run at least 100 a month because of bad wiring and leaky pipes in my apartment building and the owner refuses to fix them because he wants to destroy the building and build a new one but he can't as long as I live there and I can't get another place to live. I get 375 from the village a month as orphans allowance so every month just to have a place to sleep and lights and water I am already 125 short not counting food, cloths, or cleaning supplies for myself or my apartment. That usually runs 300 at least a month if I am very careful and skip a few meals...the Sandaime offered me a job and I took it. I keep my mouth shut and do as I'm told while wearing an advance henge."

Everyone looked confused and Fuu asked "Why would that be so bad you avoid talking about it."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a pleeding look who said "He's the practice dummy for cortessian classes."

Several gasp were heard and everyone turned to look at Naruto and said "NOT LIKE THAT...damn it. I didn't sleep with any of them. Last night was my first actual time and I wasn't exactly a practice dummy but more of a model. The sensei who was responsible for the classes taught me the jutsu I used to stay hard so that way she could point out places that are used to get a guy off quicker or make it feel better or prevent a guy from getting off for longer or disabling his ability to ever have kids. All I had to do was either stand there or lay on a table while she pointed to a spot and talked about it with a class of 5 to 10 kunoichi. You should know that already Sakura since you were in one of those classes."

Sakura turned bright red and said "That was you...but you were taller then Kakashi-sensei and way more muscled then you are now."

Naruto said "It was an advance Henge Sakura that through trial and error I even advance past the advance stage the Hokage taught me. Remember when I turned into the demon windmill shuriken when Sasuke and me attacked Zabuza. That was my advance Henge. It should really be called a shapeshift at this point since I can turn into basically anything from a rock to...well hell, try Zabuza." as he looked at his clone.

The clone did a handsign and was covered in smoke and there appeared Zabuza who said "Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the demon brothers lost. When I was back in the Hidden Mist you were in our bingo book...what are you looking at brats, your just a bunch of kids playing ninja...good times good times...8 points, heart, lunges, liver.." as he went up in smoke.

Naruto said "Damn, it Gaara. Why did you do that."

Gaara said "His breath stunk."

At that everyone laughed and Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "To answer your question, yeah, I originally wanted to quit doing those missions when I graduated from the accademy but I had to keep doing them since we only did one D-rank mission a day and I got $20 a mission so I had no choice but to keep doing them or I couldn't afford to eat or live in my apartment."

Sakura asked "Is that why you wear that orange jumpsuit you use to wear, because you couldn't afford anything else."

Naruto said "No, I wore them because someone sent the wrong order to a clothing store and sent an entire collection from infants to adults and the retailer refused to exchange them so the guy threw them away and I found them when I was 5 while living on the street before I got my apartment after the orphanage kicked me out so it was warm clothing that could be used as covers to help keep me warm on cold nights and later when I got my apartment it was cloths I could wear when I didn't have enough money to even buy food."

Sakura said "But if all those who are orphaned only get that much money how do they all support themselves."

Naruto sighed and said "God I wish there was a way to show people my memories."

Nibi asked "**Why don't you**." causing everyone to look at Nibi.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Nibi said "**The book of Omens. It has the entire history of the Thundercats**."

Naruto frowned and said "But how can I show them things that happened before I was a thundercat."

Nibi said "**Just do as I tell you and everything will work out**."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "What is this book of Omens Naruto.

Naruto patted Temari on her back who understood and got up off his lap and Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out the book of omens and set it down on the table in front of him and said "This is the book of omens...Nibi, what do I do."

Nibi said "**Just use the Sword of Omens to open the book. The Sword will do the rest**."

Naruto pulled out the sword of Omens and said "Sword of Omens, Open the book."

As those words were said the book opened and then the entire area turned grey as everyone froze while Nibi eyes glowed yellow before everyone disappeared

As everyone reappeared they looked around them and saw cat's lair and saw Lion-o and the other thundercats standing in front of it and they heard and saw...

Lion-o said "So it is decided then. We must stop the evil of mummra once and for all before he can destroy this world and kill everyone here."

The other thundercats nods and Lion-o turned to a woman wrapped in bandages and said "We agree with you Mumm-rana, what is it you plan to do."

Mumm-rana said "**As you know Mumm-ra, the avatar of evil, lives in the dark pyramids and I, Mummrana, the avatar of good live in the white pyramid. Inside these pyramids are avatars that allow the spirits of good and evil to interact with the world. The 4 ancients spirits of good who use my pyramid and the 5 ancients spirits of evil in the dark pyramid. Mummra and I both get our powers from these ancients spirits. In order to stop Mummra once and for all we must destroy his dark pyramid once and for all."**

Tygra said "But we have already destroyed it on several occasions and the pyramid always restores itself."

Mumm-rana said "**That is because the ancients spirits of evil still were able to use their powers to repair it. That is why I have spoken with the ancient spirits of good and we have decided to reduce their powers. I will sacrifice my life in order to seal the 5 ancient spirits of evil and the 4 spirits of good into 9 animals. These animals will trap the spirits in them so that they will no longer be able to give Mumm-ra his power which will let you fight Mumm-ra and destroy his dark pyramid once and for all which should destroy him."**

Panthro said "What do you mean should."

Mumm-rana said "**Evil always finds a way to survive and good always finds a champion to fight evil. Mumm-ra and the ancients spirits of evil are very powerful and while I can hope and pray this works there is no guarantee that Mumm-ra won't have a way to survive."**

Lion-o said "It's the best option we have. We can't let Mumm-ra destroy this world like he did New Thundera. He must be stopped once and for all at all cost. Even our lives."

One by one the thundercats agreed.

Then they saw the battle as all mumm-ra minnions and allies like the mutants and mutanks fought against the Thundercats and their allies.

As the battle raged the Thundercats fought and made it to Mumm-ra and began to battle him while Mumm-rana began her spell. As she did everyone saw as 9 baby animals glowed and began to grow until they became the Bijuu.

They saw Mumm-ra retreat into his pyramid before it was crushed by the mighty Bijuu and then saw as the Thundercats used their lives to seal the Bijuu into 9 special containers that Mumm-rana had given them.

The world became a blur as the lands changed around showing the passing of time until it stopped showing the containers releasing the bijuu and began to seal them into infant children.

Then the world blurred again until it showed the Kyuubi attacking Konoha.

As the battle raged the people saw the world blur into a hospital room where the Yondaime was with a woman with red hair giving birth and the entire world witnessed Naruto being born and Naruto thought "_My whiskers, I was born with them."_

They saw as he was named Naruto and Kushina passing away and they were shocked as they heard the Yondaime call him son before he went to battle the Kyuubi and then they witnessed the sealing of the Kyuubi, then the Sandaime telling the people of Konoha that Naruto was a hero and the people calling for his death. The Sandaime passing a law. Then they saw scene changes where Naruto was being treated for poison or where he was being attacked. Then when he was kicked out of the orphanage, eating through trash, then getting his apartment, the glares, kids being told to stay away from him, refusing service to him, be isolated, then the Sandaime offering him a job and Naruto thought "_Oh god, why did that have to show." _as it showed him under henge modeling for Kunoichi classes, the class where Sakura was in.

Then it showed Naruto failing the third time and Mizuki showing up to offer him another way to pass. Then showed as Naruto snuck into the Hokage tower and got the scroll, knocked out the Sandaime with sexy no jutsu. Then going to the woods, learning Kagebunshin, Iruka confronting him and Mizuki attack before learning the truth about the Kyuubi.

Then they saw as Naruto defeated Mizuki with over 100 kagebunshin, then as Naruto spoke with the Sandaime who lied about knowing who Naruto parents were, Naruto being put on team 7 and his kiss with Sasuke.

Then showed as Kakashi stuck his fingers up Naruto ass, then meeting Tazuna, heading to Wave, being attacked by the demon brothers and being wounded. Then showing Zabuza and Naruto and Sasuke saving Kakashi, Kakashi training them in tree climbing while injured, then meeting Haku.

Nearly everyones eyes popped out when Haku said "By the way, I'm a guy."

Then when Naruto awoke late rushing to the bridge only to double back in time to save Tsunami and Inari and killing the 2 mercenaries. Then his words to Inari and heading back to the bridge.

Getting to the bridge creating a kagebunshin who distracted everyone as he snuck in to rescue Sasuke and Sasuke making noise alerting the hunter-nin that something was up which caused several to think "_Stupid Uchiha."_

Then Naruto and Sasuke trying to work together and Sasuke taking the hit for Naruto after awakening his Sharingan and Naruto losing it and beating Haku. The people then heard Haku story and Naruto words to him and Naruto going to kill Haku until Haku took the Chidori for Zabuza. They then saw as Gato arrived and Naruto words to Zabuza who asked for a blade and Naruto giving him one before Zabuza killed Gato.

Then scarying the mercs away and finding out Sasuke was alive and Naruto burying Zabuza. Naruto paying his respect to them, finding the Cougar and helping him. Getting back to Tazuna then waking up hearing his voice called finding the sword of omens, passing out, meeting Lion-o and learning Kyuubi was destroyed. Naruto returning back and finding out Kakashi went to train Sasuke even though Naruto was missing.

Then Naruto making his plans to leave, meeting Kakashi, learning Inari was in trouble, help save him before escaping, going to Wind country. Meeting the cat in the desert, meeting Baki who took him to Suna, meeting the Kazekage, hearing his story about Gaara and then speaking with Baki before meeting Gaara, the fight with Shukaku, destroying Shukaku and Temari arriving, then the Kazekage slapping Temari and Naruto defending her and Gaara, then Nibi arriving and protecting Naruto, going back to Yugito, Yugito leaving, learning the truth about his parents, meeting his mother, Temari and Gaara meeting their mother, Nibi leaving to goto Cat's lair, Naruto finding out Yugito was in trouble. Going to Iwa.

Meeting Lion-o again, tricking the Tsuchikage, selling himself out, Getting married, then the Tsuchikage being a pervert and Naruto using his harem jutsu on the Tsuchikage and the Tsuchikage having a heart attack killing him shocking everyone, fleeing Iwa, meeting Gaara and Temari, getting to the grove and eating, hearing them talk before getting to Kumo, meeting the Raikage, Naruto insulting the Raikage, learning of the attack by Kisame and Itachi, getting there, saving Bii. Going back to Kumo and explaining things. Marrying Temari and having Gaara become a member of the new Namikaze clan. Going back to the Raikage home, sparing with Bii and finally winning when he passed out and the people of Kumo cheering for him shocking Naruto.

Leaving the next day, heading to the island and meeting Fuu and Yagura. Getting sucked into the book, then they saw each of the old thundercats become new thundercats and battling Kyuubi and defeating him. Then exiting and finding out Yagura had been under someone control and has no memory, his decision to return to Water country and going back to Kumo, fighting with some ninja there and then going to Waterfall country, meeting the Hero of waterfall, marrying Fuu, going to Wave, getting there, meeting Kakashi who met Obito and then to everyone shock they heard everything Mikota said to Sasuke about Madara, the Uchiha clan massacre as well as the truth about the Kyuubi attack. Then learning water walking, getting to the bridge, getting to Tazuna and Tsunami kissing Naruto, then Temari accepting Naruto as her husband and then showed them appearing in the woods before blurring to skip it and then arriving at Tazuna house and Learning about Naruto other job and then Nibi explaining about opening the book and the world freezing.

As that finished everything turned white and Naruto found himself in a white area and a figure slowly began to appear and Naruto tried to move but found he couldn't and said "You...what the hell are you doing here...and why can't I move."

Minato Namikaze stood there looking at Naruto and said "Because you would attack me and this isn't my body but Nibi and would wind up hurting her."

Naruto frowned and said "Your right, I wanted to punch you in the face."

Minato said "I know...after all, Kyuubi wasn't the only one sealed in you."

Naruto eyes widen and asked "What."

Minato said "Yes. In order to protect you better I sealed a part of my soul inside of you as well so that I could watch you and help hold the fox back...I saw everything that happened to you and I want you to know that none of it was suppose to happen...Your mother and I, we had set up so many things..so much was taken from you that your not even aware of." as he looked down.

Naruto frowned and said "Like what."

Minato said "First off is your name. You were never suppose to lose the Namikaze name. Jinchuuriki, that was the name given to people who have bijuu sealed in them. EVERY Jinchuuriki is related to the leader of their village by blood. It's a way to help strengthen loyalties of the Jinchuuriki to their home. The Sandaime Hokage and the council took your name away from you. He told the people of Konoha about Kyuubi being in you and if ANY of them would have looked up the word Jinchuuriki to find out about the danger that might be present they would have instantly known that you were related to me and simply by looking at you they would have known you were my son. The only reason I can think of is he took your name to protect Konoha That was only the first thing taken form you. The next is the home your mother and I built. It's still stands and someone else is living in it. THAT suppose to be the home you grew up in, not some dingy apartment in the red light district. Then there is the money. Your mother and I had over $10 million in our account since your mom was going to retire from being a kunoichi after you were born. Where is the money, why is it that you had to basically pimp yourself out just to eat instant ramen since that was all you could afford."

Naruto frowned and Minato said "That's not all either. You have a godfather who was suppose to raise you should anything happen to your mother and me. Jiraiya of the Sannins. There is no way that he did not know about you since his spy network is in every village in every country. The fact he never once set eyes on you shows how much he betrayed you, your mother and me. Then there is the people of Konoha, I asked that you be seen as a hero for saving their asses and they have the nerve to party on the day of my death, beat you and turn and spit on our family sacrifice. THEN there are all the stores in Konoha. When the war I help end, ended, Konoha has 5 business. I used my own money to help bring in new stores, resturaunts, business. I bought land, had homes built, and had their stores built to help Konoha grow and recover after nearly LOSING the war we did and then they have the nerve to refuse service to you when YOU are THEIR Landlord. Over half of Konoha belongs to you and they have taken that from you as well...don't let the clans lie to you either son, if they wanted to help you any they could have because the council and Hokage has NO control over clan affairs and ANY of them could have adopted you or helped you and no one could have stopped them but they didn't...by right, your not even a Konoha ninja right now son. All the paperwork that says your a ninja of Konoha, well it has your name as Uzumaki, your names not Uzumaki, it's Namikaze and as ANY leader can tell you, you must always cross your T's and dot your I's to make it legal. By taking from you your family name that is on your birth certificate they have voided all claims on you."

Naruto bit his lip and said quitely "You and mom really did want me taken care of...didn't you."

Minato said "Yes son. We were so excited to be having a child and starting a family. Your mothers parents died when she was little and I never even knew who mine were so we wanted to make sure any family we had would be taken care of and we tried to make sure you would never have to face the trials that we had to growing up...the fact that the village we fought, sweat, bleed and died for turned their backs on our family is a betrayel. Truthfully I wish you would contact the fire lord who has a copy of all our family possesion, have him liquidate it all. Give him 1/4 of what is owed to you to cover his cost which would be in the billions I figure and I wish you would take your wives and start a new life somewhere that the people would respect and honor you, not betray you as Konoha has because if they took all that from you, what's to stop them from taking your wives, your family relics like the sword of omens, and what's to stop them from taking any children you might someday have. The Sandaimes may act kind but he's the biggest betrayer followed by the council and then the villagers...In Konoha you have what, 10 people you care about, 10 people out of nearly 5000...that's not even one percent...is there really anything in Konoha for you and your family that you can't get somewhere else...It's your choice son, your mother and I will love you no matter what and will respect your decision but I honestly wish you would think about not only yourself but also those you now have who care for you...Kakashi was my student and I treated him like a son...and he is a clan head himself and could have taken you in since he knew who you were since he was there...Obito tried to tell him to straighten out but he turned his back on Obito request and blame his faults of being a fuck up as a teacher on you and your teammates when some of them were his fault and then instead of teaching your teammates he shoved them off on you while he went to read porn."

Naruto closed his eyes and he felt Minato walk over placing his hand on Naruto shoulder and he bent down and whispered in Naruto ear "With Nibi help I have placed some items in the book of omens for you. When you find a place you want to call home open it and you will recieve them. Goodbye my son. I love you." as he began to fade.

After he was gone the world returned to normal and Naruto found himself back in Tazuna living room with everyone looking at him sadly or glaring at Kakashi.

Naruto sniffed as he sat down and put his hands to his eyes and covered them up and said "How much of that did you see."

Nibi said "**All of it..Everyone saw it all but didn't hear what Minato said at the end. That is for your ears only."**

Naruto said "I see."

Kakashi said "He was wrong, you can't just leave or you will become a missing nin."

Naruto snorts and said "You think I care."

Kakashi shifted his body slightly and Temari said "My place is with you Naruto."

Yugito frowned as she saw Kakashi and said "Same. You may not be in shinning armor but you are my knight...husband."

Naruto smiled and Kakashi slowly began to reach for his weapon pouch however the next moment he was slammed into the wall behind him by sand that began to constrict around his neck and Gaara said "I'll follow you anywhere, brother."

Naruto smiled slightly and Sasuke said "You can't leave dobe."

Before Sasuke had a chance to react Naruto jumped forward putting his fist under Sasuke rib cage and reaching up with his clawed hand and scrapping it down across Sasuke face making him scream and grab his face that was now covered in blood before he tripped and began to roll back and forward in pain and Naruto said "Damn that felt good. I wanted to do that for a long time."

Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun...you monster."

Yugito said "You want to see a monster bitch" as she concentrated and Sakura began to scream before passing out.

Naruto looked at Fuu who said "I don't care for you like these 2 do...in fact I kind of Like Gaara...but I'm a Thundercat."

Naruto smiled and said "I told you I release you to do as you please so it's your choice what you do with your life."

Naruto turned to Tazuna and his family and Tsunami said "Your our hero and welcome anytime Naruto, you or your family."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you and goodbye." as he walked over and pulled Kakashi Hiate up before stabbing a claw finger into it causing Kakashi to scream and Naruto said "Murderer." before he hit Kakashi across the back of the neck knocking him out.

Naruto said "Alright, lets get out of here." as he ran to the door followed by the others.

Once they made it to the woods Temari said "I can't believe were doing this."

Yugito said "I can...but where do we go."

Naruto looked east and said "Follow me." as he ran and soon they made it to the graves of Zabuza and Haku.

Naruto bowed and said "Zabuza, Haku...I hope you find peace in the afterlife." as he reached forward and grabbed Zabuza sword and Naruto pulled it out and said "Fuu, Catch."

Fuu caught it and said "Damn this is heavy...why are you giving it to me."

Naruto said "Your the only one here who doesn't have a close range weapon. I think Zabuza would be honored if you would take it up to defend yourself."

Fuu who knew how much this meant to Naruto said "Very well...but where are we going."

Naruto said "First were heading back to Kumo...then we head to Water country."

Yugito said "Why there."

Naruto said "Because we are going to start changing the world by ending the bloodline civil war and help correct the mistakes that Madara Uchiha forced Yagura to make. Do you all agree."

Each of them thought a moment and nod and Naruto said "Thundercats..." as he raised his fist in the air.

Each of the others said "Ho." as they raised their fist into the air before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Thundercats made it to Kumo, it had only been 2 days since the attack on Team 7. As they reached the gates the guards looked at them and said "Told you he would do it." causing the Thundercats to look confused and Yugito said "What are you both talking about."

The guard said "Naruto-sama, I bet my buddy here that he would take his dad's advice and screw Konoha."

At this each of the Thundercats froze and Naruto slowly turned to Nibi who was sitting on Yugito shoulder the size of a small house cat and said "Nibi, how many people saw my life."

Nibi yawned and said "**Everybody."**

Fuu said "When you said everybody, does that mean..."

Nibi said "**EVERYBODY, Every man, woman, child, and animal on the planet saw that**."

Naruto chuckled and burst out laughing and said "Oh god, that means everyone knows I pimped myself."

The guard said "You did what you had to as a true ninja Naruto-sama. The Raikage sent orders that IF you showed back up here after everyone saw that...whatever it was that you be allowed to come see him immediately."

Naruto said "Why are you calling me Naruto-sama."

The guard said "It's a show of respect. You have impressed many with the way you threatened the Kazekage and killed the Tsuchikage as well as helping save the Raikage brother from those missing nin. In Kumo you are seen as a hero for saving not only him but Yugito."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well...I just did what's right, you don't need to respect me, I'm just me, just call me Naruto."

The guard said "Very well Naruto...but I think you should go see the Raikage."

Naruto said "Right, do we need a escort or are we allowed to enter on our own."

The guard said "Your free to come and go as you please."

Naruto said "Wow...thanks." as he began to walk into the village and soon got up on the roofs to jump from roof to roof.

When the group made it to the Raikage tower each of them were shocked by the show of respect they were recieving and the secretary let them in with no problem.

When they knocked and entered the Raikage office the Raikage looked up and smirked and said "So you really did it. I knew I liked you boy for a reason. Keeping your husband out of trouble Yugito."

Yugito blushed and said "Not really Raikage-sama."

Ei said "So, what are you here for."

Naruto said "I assume you saw everything."

Ei nods and Naruto sighed and said "Well I'm going to trust Nibi word and believe that everybody in the world saw that. I would like to request that you send a message to the fire lord for me, asking him if he would be willing to collect my family assets as dad instructed me to."

Ei said "Why didn't you go see him first if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto said "Because we sort of beat the shit out of my old team when we left and I sort of destroyed Kakashi Sharingan and probably blinded Sasuke Uchiha."

Ei raised an eyebrow and said "Really...and why did you do that, not that I don't think that was a good idea."

Naruto said "Kakashi a lazy bastard who was treated like a son by my dad and he could have taken me in and treated me like a brother or even help me but he didn't. He purposely emberrased me in front of my loved ones trying to ruin my life by making them think I was a cheep whore when all I did was model, he had the nerve to blame all the shit I had to live through as my own stupidity, he shoved his responsibilities of teaching over on us, when he found out I was missing when this whole thing started rather then look for me in case I was in trouble he went and played favorites with Sasuke, training him personally. He also killed someone I was beginning to think of as a friend and he also was looking at each of the ladies here just like the Tsuchikage did even though he knew they were married. That's why when I got the chance to I destroyed his Sharingan."

Ei said "I can understand and respect those decisions. What about the Uchiha."

Naruto frowned and said "Sasuke was treated like he was gods gift to the world. Woman chased him, people gave him free food, clothing, furniture, respect. He had everything handed to him on a golden platter and he treated people like shit. There were times I thought he might have been a friend but then when I learned that he found out the truth about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha that caused me to have everything that rightfully belong to me taken including my parents and he kept that secret and still was treated like he was royalty it...only thing I could see him as was a traitor like his father. I knew killing him was to good so I raked my claws across his face destroying his looks and hopefully his eyes as well and let him live a life of pain and suffering."

Ei frowned and said "I suppose it's best. The Uchiha seem to be the cause of a lot of pain and suffering from what we heard and saw...so besides contacting the Fire lord what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "If it's alright with you until we get a reply from him I would like to be allowed for us to stay here in Kumo. Yugito has loyalties to this village and I would like to remain Loyal to Kumo and ask that you send a message to Waterfall about becoming allied with them as you saw in my memories."

Ei said "I have actually already sent one to Waterfall. Another ally would be useful." with a smirk.

Naruto said "Thank you."

Ei said "So what about after."

Naruto frowned and said "As much as I hate to admit it none of us are strong enough to be worth the trouble that I fear is going to come after us soon. With Iwa knowing of my involvement in their Kage death they will most likely be out for my head soon and Konoha will probably be as well along with Suna possibly. I don't know how strong Kumo is but I doubt you have the power to stand against all 3 of those villages and thier allies if they declared war on you to get to us if we joined right now."

Ei leaned back and said "You seem to have had a lot of thought to this...so what do you plan."

Naruto said "I plan to head to the hidden mist and get a hold of Yagura. Now that he's no longer under the control of Madara Uchiha and if the people of his country know the truth like Nibi claims then perhaps with our help we could end the bloodline civil war there while also getting stronger. If we can then we could get Yagura or whoever is the leader of the hidden mist once it's over to ally with you...If that don't work then at least we will have time to get stronger while some of the heat over what has happened passes. Then we could possibly come back and join Kumo...I think you might also be able to get an alliance with Wave country if I write a letter and you send it to the bridge builder. I can't promise with what has happened but they still seemed friendly with us when we left."

Ei thought a moment and said "Very well, I'll help you by contacting the Fire lord and also send a message to Wave at a small fee of coarse."

Naruto asked "What kind of fee."

Ei said "1 percent of whatever you recieve. That will cover our cost."

Naruto said "So if I get nothing you get nothing but if I get something then you get 1 percent...fine. It's better then not having anything."

Ei said "Good, then you are still staying at the same place you did last time. My brother is there and he is still getting use to not having the Hachibi so having a training partner will help him recover faster so I am allowing all of you to train with him."

Naruto said "Thanks...I guess that's it for now."

Ei said "Very well, I'm glad to see you know where your real responsibilities are Naruto." as he looked at the thundercats.

Naruto said "Yeah, I just hope I do a good job leading them. Cya musclehead." as he walked out the door leaving a shocked Raikage and a gaping thundercats.

Ei smirked and said "His balls are steel, aren't they." looking at the ladies who blushed and quickly left to catch up with Naruto.

In Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage looked at a doctor and said "So what is their status doctor."

The doctor said "The girls mind is trapped in a genjutsu similar to the one Sasuke _Uchiha_ was placed in after his clans death. I've been able to break it but I don't know how much mental damage has been done or how long or if she will ever recover. The _Uchiha_ has 4 clawed cuts going from the middle of his forehead down to his jaw line and he has lost one of his eyes while the other one was nearly destroyed but I assume the person who did this didn't apply enough pressure to cut through the eye lid as he did on the other eye. As for Hatake, other then a small fracture where he was hit in the back of the neck and the loss of his Sharingan along with some bruising showing he was choked by something he appears to be fine physically...mentally...I don't know."

The Sandaime said "I see...keep me informed of any changes." as he began to walk away.

The Sandaime stopped as a swirl of leaves appeared and an ANBU was kneeling before him and the Sandaime said "Yes Dragon."

Dragon said "Sir, we just recieved word from the Firelords palace." as he held up a scroll.

The Sandaime thought "_That was fast, did Naruto get to see the firelord already or did the firelord also see that event 2 days ago."_ as he opened the scroll and paled and thought "_OH SHIT."_

The Kazekage looked up from his desk as the Wind lord walked into the office with 20 Samurai guards and Baki and said "As of this moment, you Baki are now the Godaime Kazekage of Suna and you are hereby banished Sabaka no Kohi. Godaime, please get this man out of my country."

Baki said "Yes Kaze-sama." as he said "DUST...Strip this man of his kage robes and get him out of our country."

Kohi clenched his fist and said "DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE." as the DUST grabbed him and began to drag him away.

Baki turned and said "What do you want me to do about the incident with the Thundercats sir."

The Wind lord said "Send a message to the Hokage, Raikage and the leader of Waterfall along with the bridge builder in wave. Inform them that the Yondaime has been banished and that you are the new leader. If Namikaze has left Konoha I want you to ally Suna with his allies. If he has once the alliance has been signed with his allies then break the alliance with Konoha. Now that the idiot is gone I can start funding your village again properly."

Baki said "Sir." in a questioning tone.

The Wind lord said "Karura, his late wife, was my niece. When I learned that he caused her death by sealing the Ichibi I became pissed and started cutting funding as punishment for her death."

Baki said "Oh, I didn't know Karura was your niece. She was a very lovely and kind woman and many still miss her."

The Wind lord said "Yes, more then you know...I am thankful that Temari and Gaara have found peace away from that man. I would kill him but I think banishment is a punishment worse then death for him..well inform me when you have discovered the location of Temari and Gaara. Also inform them that their brother Kankuro is going to be living with me at my palace and that they are more then welcome to come see me including their family."

Baki smiled and said "Of coarse sir."

The Wind lord left and Baki thought "_Thank you Naruto-sama."_

In Konoha the Sandaime walked out onto the balcony of the Hokage tower and said "People of Konoha. I know that many of you are wondering what this meeting is about and others have been questioning about the strange events 2 days ago...recently team 7 consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno returned to Konoha. It seems from the statement I recieved from Kakashi the event we all witnessed was real and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has left Konoha."

At this murmors broke out which he quickly silenced before continuing "I am afraid that is where the problem begins. The Firelord has already discovered this and has acted and has sent his auditors to Konoha which will be arriving TODAY to go over the records of all the business the Namikaze clan owns shares in as well as the value of all properties that the Namikaze clan own and will be liquidating those assests."

Several shouts were heard but most were "He can't do that."

An exploding tag went off above thier head and everyone looked scared as a voice said "Are you questioning the authority of the LORD of the Land of Fire." as the people turned and saw the 12 fire temple guards along with 20 other men now standing fully armed on the buildings around the village square.

The people began to get a little worried and one of the guards said "This is not something Konoha has a choice in because the Sandaime has not finished reading the Fire lords decree. Any interuption will be met with immediate execution of the ones responsible, this is your only warning."

The Sandaime cleared his throat and said "As I was saying, the fire lord is liquidating and siezing all assets of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki family including scrolls, money, summons, jutsu, and records. He has officially marked Naruto free of all charges of crimes or obligation, past or present so the attack on his former teammates have been cleared. Attempting to mark him as a missing nin or sending assassins after him or his family is consider an act of treason against the firelord. Also Konoha has to pay Naruto an S-rank pay for each month of service that he has protected Konoha from the Kyuubi in an amount that will equal 1/3 Konoha treasury." causing many to gasp or pale.

The Sandaime said "That is not all...The ENTIRE Uchiha clan district is to be liquidated, all assets of the Uchiha clan including summons, scrolls, money, and Jutsu are also to be siezed for crimes against the Namikaze clan and the land of Fire. Madara Uchiha is to be placed in the bingo book and all information on the details of the Sharingan both strengths and weakness including ways to defeat it are to be listed in the book as well..Hatake Kakashi for failing as a teacher must right down Every jutsu he knows as well as every B-rank or lower jutsu of the village that are not personally created jutsu must be given also since Konoha purposely sabatage the education of Naruto. Konoha will not be allowed to do missions outside of the land of Fire for the next 3 years and there is a 10 percent tax on all incoming or outgoing goods that are shipped or recieved to Konoha."

An accademy student asked "But why punish us all."

The Sandaime said "Because we broke our own laws, dishonoring the sacrifices of those who died defending our village, commited treason against the land of Fire and the abuse and stole from our allies...The firelord has somehow recieved a report of several crimes commited by Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru who you notice are not here. All 3 have been executed by the Fire guards prior to my notification they had arrived. As such those crimes are now being punished by us and the list of crimes have been posted on the front gates...I'm sorry for all this my people but it seems our sins have come back to bite us in the butt..That is all." as he walked back in his office and slumped own and thought "_I'm sorry Naruto."_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since the world saw the memory and the Sandaime walked into the council chamber and took a seat and said "Alright, now that our _guest_ are gone we can start working on restoring order to our village."

A civilian said "Sir, pardon me for asking but I have to ask, why did the Fire lord punish us so severly like that."

The Sandaime looked at Shikaku who said "Troublesome, the reason he did it was politics."

Another civilian asked "Politics, what do you mean polics."

Shikaku said "The hidden villages are basically loyal to the fuedal lord of the country they live in. Most of our missions come from the fire lord and he gets political and financial compensation for housing us where we pay a tax to him and do certian missions that he would want done without anyone knowing he was involved in any way to them like possible assassination of someone who just looked at him wrong as an example. Normally he leaves us alone to live our lives as we see fit."

The Sandaime said "Unfortinately because it appears the entire world saw the events we did there is no way we can deny what they saw and it made us look bad and by extension the fire lord himself. To remove the blame off him he claimed ignorance of these actions and are punishing us while also making a profit and possibly gaining political or financial compensation to offset the black eye this event gave him. By publically punishing us and blaming Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru for some questionable crimes that he most likely ordered he pushed all the blame on us. Now our punishment is so severe because Naruto appeared to be the abused child which to some extent he was and he also was seen as the knight in shining armor who comes to the aid of those who are being hurt. By him standing up to all those leaders and protecting the victims honor like he did, the people see him as a champion of the people and by finding out that we hurt their champion we are in serious trouble. I have already recieved messages from Wave, Wind, Waterfall, as well as several others who we had trade agreements or business agreements with who have now cancelled their contracts with us."

Inoichi said "Suna and Waterfall cut their contracts with us...why."

The Sandaime said "The Yondaime Kazekage has been banished by the Windlord and the Godaime Kazekage is the man who Naruto first met in Suna. Jiraiya sent me a message that the Wind lord is actually that the uncle to the Yondaime Kazekage late wife so both the blond girl and the red headed boy are both her children and since Naruto protected them from the man who caused the Wind lords nieces death the Wind lord is indebted to Naruto. As for Waterfall...It appears that they don't want to anger their new allies, Suna, Wave, and Kumo."

A puff of smoke startled everyone and Jiraiya was seen appearing and said "Add Mist to that as well." causing everyone eyes to widen.

The Sandaime said "What do you mean the Mist."

Jiraiya said "My spies in Kumo sent me a message that the Godaime Mizukage is now in Kumo meeting with the Raikage and Naruto along with Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage who is also one of these thundercats. The bloodline civil war ended over a year ago after Yagura disappeared and was believed to be dead but with the world seeing the truth about him being under Madara Uchiha control all these years and having no memory of his past the Godaime Mizukage made him one of her personal guards to not only keep an eye on him but also to have him as a connection to Naruto."

Shikaku said "Troublesome. Naruto is now the key to the world military power and there is nothing we can do about it. If he decides to take his anger out on us for our crimes against him Konoha will be destroyed because of his allies."

The Sandaime was quite a moment and said "There is a way to end this...we must sit back and endure and make sure we are not seen in any more bad light or our village will lose all support from the Fire Lord. All we can do is wait and prepare for the future."

Meanwhile in the Hospital. Sasuke groaned and tried to open his eyes and found he couldn't and began to reach his hand up to them when a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Sasuke frowned and said "Whose there and what's wrong with my eyes."

The voice said "My name is not important right now but why I am is. You see, one of your Sharingan eyes was destroyed and the other damaged by the Thundercats. I have however recently found a set of replacement eyes that belong to your father originally and were sealed away in case something like this ever happened to you. I have removed your damage and destroyed eye and have replaced it with them. I also took your damage eye and gave it to your sensei who Sharingan eye was also taken by Thundercats. I did this so that he can properly train you and help you get revenge on them and then your brother."

Sasuke who had froze when he heard about his fathers eyes asked "Why did you do this."

The voice said "I wish to have my revenge on the Thundercats as well...and if that is not good enough answer know this...Evil always finds a way to survive. Train hard and prepare. Our revenge will soon be at hand." before the voice was gone.

In Kumo 3 days later.

Naruto dodged a sword strike while he rolled and then jumped to avoide the next 2 as he blocked a 4th blade.

Off to the side Bii nods and Ei said "He's getting better."

Bii said "Yeah, his stamina is crazy bro, in time I have no doubt that he will pass us in that field."

Ei said "The Godaime Kazekage has entered the country and will be here late this afternoon along with the Wind lord and Fire lord. It's hard to believe that in less then a month the entire world power seems to have shifted all because of one boy."

Bii said "That's no boy bro, he's not a man either, he's a hero. Men come and go, boys grow old and die, but heroes are remembered. Look over there and tell me what you see."

Ei looked over the arena and saw several Kumo ninja who were not on duty sparing, training, working with the other thundercats who were also training and Ei said "I see it, their inspired."

Bii nods and said "Yeah, they want to be like him and this is just here, imagine around the world what is happening, look at the eyes of the people who are in the stands who don't even have ninja training. Their gaining a resolve around them as well. Their waiting on captive breaths for his next words. I have never seen something like this in all my years."

Ei asked "But the question is, what will he do."

Naruto down in the arena went up in smoke when he was cut shocking the 4 he was fighting and up in the stands behind Ei and Bii Naruto said "Justice, Truth, Honor, Loyalty. This was the code of the Thundercats in the past and the same code that shall lead us in the present and future." startling everyone as they turned to look at Naruto.

Ei looked back and forward and said "But how..."

Naruto said "Stealths always been one of my greatest strength. The Thundercats and I have been going over the basics and teaching each other our skills as best as possible."

Ei held out his hand and said "Well I for one am glad Kumo is allied with such an honorable clan such as yourself. What the future brings none of us can tell...but together I believe it will be a bright one."

Naruto said "As do I. As do I."

The end.

NOTE

This is the end of this story but I have plans to continue the story after the 3 year time skip someday. Hope you enjoy and THUNDERCATS...HO


End file.
